Little Cybertronians
by dreamaholicme
Summary: Something was off that day. The Nemesis was too quiet and calm to be called a Decepticon ship. Where are the others? Had they gone again and left her here? She huffed at irritation for she was always treated like this by them. Like she was the most fragile component in the entire universe! How would they like them now when they turned into these cute little sparklings...
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story. *shakes with laughter* I know that I'll regret ever posting so much of these when I hadn't even completed one story at a time.**

 **Another apology for my decision. You should all know that I am not taking chances of letting the virus eat away my stories. I don't have the safety of having an Anti-virus but at least I post them, or shouldn't I?**

 **What do you all think?**

 **Oh well... Nvm**

 **Introducing Little Cybertronians... (Plot may take place on Cybertron and Earth on the after chapters. I hadn't thought about this following the Movieverse though so there is a slight AU here.)**

* * *

Something was off that day... She knew the moment when everything was silent all around her. Should the Nemesis be this quite? Where was the screaming and brawling in here? She opened her scanners and found out that they were just recharging. Really? They were just recharging? If she knew that they would get this quiet and calm, she would have made them do this often... She let out a sigh and picked up her data pad to continue working on the project that the Lord gave her... He needed it, she was bored... so it was a win-win... Why just couldn't they let her off and fight with them in the stupid war... She groaned as she remembered why.

But moving on... She was so focused on doing the project that she didn't notice someone came until little tiny footsteps and clicking could be heard. She turned but no one was there... not second later though, Laserbeak was in front of her face plates. She blinked... did the youngling tried a new look for today? How did he get so small?

Before she could finish thinking, she had looked down and froze. A sparkling was staring at her... and he looks like Soundwave. Picking the little one up... she immediately went to find the others with the little Ravage and Laserbeak in tow.

To her surprise... she found more sparklings. 'What in the frag...' her cuss stop in the middle when she saw a cute Megatron looking sparkling with a cute Starscream looking other at his side.

"Lord Megatron...?" Her mouth plates opened and closed as her optics shuttered.

The Megatron looking sparkling scowled like him, walk like him and was pissy and bitchy like him... He was soooooo Lord Megatron.

"Down't stwand there femme, gapping wike a fweshy... Fwind what happwened to us! Those swaggin Awtoscwums had did somethwing and I wanna know what!" The cute sparkling stomp his little stabilizing servo before he stilled as electricity went through his systems signaling the pain.

The femme did a double take, little Megatron was trying not to cry... Blue energon tears were gathered at the side of his optics... Putting down the sparkling she was holding besides Starscream, she went and pick up the little Lord which she cooed at and tried to lessen the pain from what he had did earlier.

"Down't tweat me wike a spakwing! and Put me DOWN!" He said as I hushed him. He was too into denying that he wasn't a sparkling to be treated like one but soon, he fell asleep.

She sighed and then looked at the others who were sitting so obediently, waiting for her. Oh, she needs to get to the bottom of this. What would happen to their faction once the contrast group finds about this? She will demand a cease fire when she meets the other leader, hoping that he too was not affected by this sudden not logical thing.

"Come on, guys... I guess I need to attend to all of you before I get going..." She smiled as Starscream held her hand and Soundwave carried Ravage in his little arms. Laserbeak had no difficulty in perching on top of her helm...

As they went to her quarters... something hit her then... What about the others? Are they sparkling too?

'Oh no!' She suddenly jerked the sleeping Lord as she startled the other two with her gasp.

* * *

 **Don't know when will be the next but give me 5 review please. Give me your thoughts :)**

 **Review. Fav. Follow**


	2. Dreamer's Procrastination

**Dreamer: *nervous* H-hi readers! *winces at high pitched voice***

 **Lil' Megatron: Spweak fwaster squishie! yo0u r' keepin' dwe stworie on hold! *aims his now little plasma cannons***

 **Dreamer: I know! I know! *cries but then suddenly realizes* Wait! Where is she and why are you here?!**

 **Lil'Ravage: *growls and stands in front of the other***

 **Dreamer: Uh...**

 **...Moment of silence...**

 **Dreamer: *twitches* Well, let's get on with this. *whimpers* I don't own anything other than this plot and my OC... *looks back at the sparklings***

 **Lil' Megatron and Lil' Ravage: *snoring and cuddled on the floor***

 **Dreamer: *cowers* Uh... lil'mechs... I-I-**

 **HER: WHAT IN THE NAME OF UNICRON?! *shouts and startles the sparklings***

 **Dreamer: I didn't do it this time; they were the ones that escaped their berths! *runs away to the Ark***

* * *

 **After a chapter later... Back in the** **Nemesis and still in stealth mode.**

 **HER: *founds where I was hiding* THERE YOU ARE! *stomps to my direction**

 **Dreamer: *yelps as I try to think of a way to get out of my current situation* Hey, you left Megs and Ravage on the floor...**

 **HER: *stops and optics grows larger before stomping off with only a cloud of dusk left***

 **Dreamer: *sighs in relief* Thank Primus I am safe.**

 **Lil' Ironhide: *takes out his lil' cannons and aims at me***

 **Dreamer: *stares with my own wide optics*** **Why in the-?!**

 **Sideswipe: *appears and jumps to catch the lil'bot* No! Ironhide! Don't kill the miss! She won't be able to update if you make her explode! *catches the black mech before rolling into another room***

 **Dreamer: *sweat drops* Well, that was eventful... Wait?! Why are they here?! *runs to where they had gone* Sides! You are a few chapters early to be here! WAIT! *disappears***

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Dreamer online...** For the love of- I am a terrible! *cries* After way too long and still I haven't updated... I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! *bows till I hit the ground*

I should have been buried the day that I had broken my promise... huhuhu.


	3. On The Other Side Of The Battle Field

**Chapter 2:** _On the other side of the Battle field_

* * *

 **Yes! I am back and with new chapters to give! Not much fluff here ( I had no time to proof read) But you are the ones to decide that.**

 **Happy TF Week and Merry Christmas... Well, belated by the way.. I am late.**

 **Babies are cute but these ones are not even mine...**

* * *

 **TimeFrame: 4 Cycles**

* * *

At the north side of the metal giant planet was a lone ship painted golden and was half way to its completion. This ship was big but so are the tenants residing in it.

This ship was the base of none other than the said mechanical beings that fight for the good of the evil; this ship was of the Autobots and it is called the Ark, a ship that will soon bring salvation to its occupants.

Unlike any other day, silence had taken it in its wake. There were no bustling of canons; there were no yelling of the warriors to signal an attack; there weren't even clangs of metal that would indicate that there were workers trying to finish the magnificent ship. And if you look at the outside and take a good look at its environment, you would have thought immediately that the said ship was abandoned...

But no, this ship was far from abandoned...

"Sunny! Don't look away from him! You don't know where he will end up this time or what in the pit he is up to!" The voice echoed through the hangar as the one being called grunted in annoyance.

He hadn't signed up for this thing. He never did. The object of his annoyance was just dump into his lap one morning by his twin as if he was the best choice!

He couldn't help love and hate his brother at the same time. He was a Primus-slagging Frontliner! He was no sparklingsitter! But looking at his brother who was fretting along with Red Alert and Jolt, he was thankful.

The sparkling in his care was fidgety and a little bit annoying but not as annoying as the others. The others would cry and wail non-stop while their caretakers would be seen like they were losing their processors. His was quite and a little too curious for his own good when it comes to fixing things and taking them apart. It somewhat fitted what once was the sparkling.

Suddenly, the sound of a familiar whirl and click pulled him out of his thoughts. He then stared in horror when he saw where the source of the noise was. His optics were centered on a white colored sparkling with red servos and something red in front of his forehelm. The little sparkling was wielding a wrench and was trying in vain to lift it.

He thought it was alright to leave him be with his new toy. What a nasty mistake he did... It was not long until the said sparkling had managed to throw it in his direction. Not just only that but he had yelped in surprise when it had crossed in front of his optics before denting the wall at his side with a loud thud.

With a sharp turn to the source, he saw the sparkling giggling and laughing out his self to recharge.

"What do you know... Rachet was already a wrench throwing pain in the aft when he was a sparkling." He mused as he went to the down sized medic to take him and place him in the berth that Arcee had made for the little pit spawns.

As he passed the other bots, he saw that Sides was still having trouble in trying in vain to handle none other than a sparkling Ironhide who was cranky as the pit like he always was whenever and wherever he was. Whatever had made the black sparkling irate now was beyond his processor and he just left this situation to his twin to suffer alone from.

Ironhide, unlike Rachet, was the rowdiest among them and had the tendency to shoot everything if he deems it annoying or interesting. Thanks to Jolt that was only a beginner in the field of medics, they were able to disable his weapon system until further notice.

Looking at the other, he saw Red Alert with the little Inferno in his arms. The crazy little mechling was as far as he could tell, more interested in taking care of the other than the other way around. Red was as fidgety as the little scraplet was too mature for his frame.

Then he passed the only pink femme on the base that was trying to calm down Cliffjumper and her sisters, Chromia and Elita-1. Elita was not that of a trouble at all because she was with the little leader, Optimus. They were talking about something but it was more like Elita was the one talking while the little Prime was too shy to even interact. He looked like he was at lost but followed the femmling around, getting them both in to trouble that their designated caretaker would have to solve later on.

When he entered their makeshift sparkling quarters, he saw that the youngest (not currently though) of them was keeping an eye on two sparklings that can be said to be only new sparked. Those two newly sparked are Skids and Mudflap; and unlike the glitch head them, the two adorable sparklings were cuddling each other to pieces.

"Hey, Bee..." Sunstreaker greeted the Yellow mechling who had his attention focused on the two so intently. It made him laugh when the other had flinched and jerked at his seat for not noticing him come in.

"You know that if you wanna make a good scout, you have to be aware of everything in your surrounding while keeping in mind of what your mission is?" He mused as he placed the sparkling he was holding in a barricaded berth. It looks awful but that was what they can do with Que for now. At the least, it wasn't explosive like what his mech creator does.

He sat at the side as his optics slid shut for a nanoklik or two until lil' Rachet started to fidget in his sleep, trying to reach out to something. After the first few days of having taken care of his senior, he knew that he was looking for his energon sippy. Arcee, one time had joked that maybe that is the reason why Rachet is so grumpy...

He still doesn't understand the logic in her words but he just gave her a shrug of annoyance that time.

He got up and went to the energon dispenser that was placed in the room. Setting the buttons to give him the right mix, it took only a few minutes to have a bottle of low grade energon that is suited for the little ones. He did not want a repeat like last time.

Giving the medic his sippy, the small sparkling left to recharge again. This gave Sunstreaker the chance to look back at what happened a week ago when all things had blown into a scrap.

How he wished that he could have turned back his chronometer and avoided all these.

And if he asks the younglings... they would all agree.

* * *

 **So? What do you guys say? Need a little more doze or need it to be super? I still have to do a on the spot typing so yeah... Review would help me improve further chapters!**

 **I thank you all!**

Generalhyna

MarkedJewel

Misty Legionnaire

Sexynazty2

Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way

shatteredstar21

 **For making this your favorite and for following.**

 **It seems that this won't die pretty easily now, will it?**

* * *

 **See you on day 2!**


	4. Explosions?

**Dreamer: Tentenenen! Welcome to the second chapter of Little Cybertronians where everything is as fluffy as it could get with big mechs turn to sparklings and as the younglings on base try hard to keep them at bay!**

 **Lil' Soundwave: Creator:Weird Assesment: Needs to go to d' Medical Faciwity.**

 **Dreamer: *dramatically cries* Not you too wave~! The others have been calling me weird lately… It hurts my spark…**

 **Lil' Soundwave: Query: Does creator even have spark?**

 **Dreamer: *pouts* Even as a baby, you are still an enigma to me… *grabs the sparkling* Come on before she gets here and slags me truly.**

 **Lil' Soundwave: Affiwmative.**

 **Dreamer: Awww~! How cute! I wish I could have you all…**

 **Lil' Soundwave: Action: Impossi-eble. *drifts into recharge***

 **Dreamer: Well, I could dream, can't I? Back to her quarters, you are!**

* * *

 **Time Frame: 1 Cycle (first day)**

* * *

The only youngling femme in the ship called Nemesis had been all over her quarters as she paced back and forth to try and plan out what to do.

After calming down the little Lord in her arms, Sync had let him down on her berth as she tucked him comfortably. She then spread out her arms to the other two to welcome them and see whether they would want to have the same treatment as the Lord for fair share of lovin'.

In spite of being a Decepticon, she was a lot more of an Autobot to the rest of them. None of her mechs would point that out to her for fear of her defecting to the other but she already knew about it. She just tends to brush them off because they were the reason for making her like this. They were the ones she was grateful for although their funny status of being sparkles. Without any participation in fights, spars and brawls, she come to just take what she could get out of them and take care of the slaggers with their resident medic, Hook.

Back to the situation at hand, Starscream was the first to move into her arms while slowly, Soundwave followed. She was a little unnerved that they would just go and accept her comfort without a complaint unlike Megatron. I mean really… It was processor scrambling that their SIC who she had known to be a screechy picky seeker and the ever so cold and silent Communications Officer were clinging onto her.

She had deduced that this was going to be a fun cycle if ever they don't turn back to original state within the time frame they have… Taking about time, she has to worry about other things.

She had steeled herself in her quarters and made sure that she wasn't stressing her little companions after she had that fit earlier. She took the two to where their Lord was and placed them on it with a smile. She had observed that the SIC was a lot more clingy than the others while Soundwave look so innocently curious and not non-expressive for once with his two little cassettes to cuddle.

Before leaving them, she had made them obey strict orders of not leaving the room until she comes backs. She didn't know whether it was a curse or a blessing that they had taken a liking to her quarters and refused to go anywhere she wasn't in… except for Megs and Star, of course.

As she strode down the silent hallways of the ship, she had made a mental list on what she should do about them being sparklings… Even though she was deprived of the outside world since she was sparked, it was fair knowledge that there has been a declining number of sparks since the war started. Among these sparks, according to her gathered intel, was the critically low level of newly sparked. She doesn't know what happened but she had an idea that they had gone into hiding or were deactivated inevitably in the crossfire of the two faction as the Allspark had been locked down and was not given the time to spark a new frames.

Groaning in realization with all her thinking, she was currently stuck. There were lots of things she needed to get in order to take care of all of sparkling, right? Also, sparklings shouldn't be even left like what she did for she had a crash course with Hook that they would find things and get curious… How in Primus would she do this if she doesn't find any other unturned Decepticons in their base… What about the others who were on patrol?

This was like one of those conversations turned to reality. A reset button must have been pushed but judging from the way her Lord was acting and moving, he somehow retained some of his mech memories. And how did he know that it was the Autobots fault?

Accessing her data base that would bring shame to the vaults of Iacon in some way like being updated or not lost, she accessed whatever information she has about different types of sparklings and their characteristics. She also needed all her data about how to take care of them and the things that she should expect in the process.

After that search, she went on the hunt to locate any ones that hadn't been affected by their sudden event. The only ones she could find on the base to help her out in their dilemma was Barricade, Knockout, Skywarp, Motormaster and some others that she knew where not in the category of the infected although she would think twice or trice if ever she wants to let them help.

Her Decepticon companions were not really for taking care of sparklings material… but if the Lord and some others had manage to retain their personalities and memories, then they could perhaps improvise at some point.

She can also deduce in her hunt that all of the mechs that are in their final frame had been reduced to sparklings. Checking the entire deck was hard with the constant ping she receives from the lil' officers she had in her quarters but she had manage to round the base… although she can't think of why had Ravage and Laserbeak turn in the same way when they were just new younglings.

When she came back with some low energon mix, she analyzed what she had gathered. Barricade would be easy to ask for help. There was a probability that he would help her but in spite of it being low, she would black mail him if she has to, given that personality of his. That other youngling was just admitted to the main group rank after a mission he was in and after he had displayed his talent in front of the higher ups. She got to know him a lot due to being in the med bay when she visits or with the Lord whenever she was called upon.

On the other hand, she had deduced that their only resident trained medic was not so trained but can cope was Knockout. She was thankful that she had someone to rely on partially when someone gets injured but that didn't really ease her that she has to force him to study Hook's medical datapads to refresh what he called 'jumbled up processor' of his.

Least to her worries was Skywarp since he was a seeker. She had already known that seekers have this sparkling protocol in them that would help her in every way possible although he was still young for it to be fully activated. He would also be able to communicate with the sparklings other than her. She was surprised that Sky wasn't one of them who had turned but given the fact that he was the youngest among his trine, it would be shocking if he had.

Blackout was somewhere here but she would seek for him later. She had received a message from 'Cade that the copter was last seen to be at the other side of the ship, hiding from the infestation he deems to be happening. If she ever finds out that the flyer had maltreated one of the sparklings, he would be put into the pit by her servos.

Then, there was the cone-heads that she had managed to find with their leader as a sparkling. While she was given the leader, the other two had gone and promised to be back with the supplies that they would need after they were debriefed by her on what was really happening. They had said that if there was more than a dozen sparklings within the base, this could get messy which she agreed to.

When she found Motormaster, she was amused that he was banging his helm on the wall while his team was driving him crazy while playing in the background. They were playing something with the personality of an innocent scraplet but from the hyper mood they were in and the not so innocent glint in their optics… she could tell otherwise.

Motormaster had seen her enter their quarters and had immediately grab hold of her shoulders to plead that the spit spawns should be taken care of which she immediately disagreed to and had taken out her only weapon to knock the youngling out to keep him from off lining his now little team. Her trusty kick could always pack a punch than her servos.

For fear of the other youngling trying to do what he had pleaded from her, she had Barricade take the rowdy group of sparklings into the room besides hers. She doesn't want them in the same room as the Lord, Star and Wave so they could play all they want given the energy they have. Also, they weren't safe from her guidelines and orders as they left with Barricade.

Now, she was at her own quarters as her processing was suddenly cut off when Skywarp suddenly appeared in an instant in front of her. She had forgotten that the seeker has this own unique ability to warp with how busy they had been.

"Sky, what is the report about the materials that the Coneheads were gathering? Has Mixmaster had problems with his team?" She asked softly as she cradled Starscream in her arms, already half way through recharging after an energon feeding session that he hadn't protested to.

"Talking about the Coneheads, they are in one of the largest vaults we have and are currently making a safe house for them to get in when the other faction charges at us in our state, Sync. About the Mixmaster and the others though… I think we should place them into a training exercise first to lengthen their patience with them." Skywarp grinned as he debriefed her that the Decepticons that she had tasked to be sitters were in half way through breaking her order of taking care of their charges and banging their helms on the walls. They would need more walls soon…

"Although, I can say that I didn't think that some of the mechs could retain their memories… Hook is currently teaching Knockout in his sparkling frame of his! It was hilarious…" The seeker mused as the femme laughed. She pictured poor Knockout having to learn from a sparkling non-the less to be quite humiliating.

"Tell Hook to go easy on the mech… After being in his care for several decacycles until now, it was like going into the smelters for some reason…" She cooed at Soundwave who had made his way on her lap to get comfortable in his recharge.

"So… when are we going to the other base to see what in the pit is really happening?" She had debriefed the seeker and the others about the Lord's theory that this has something to do with the Autobots. Skywarp had presented his self to get to the other faction's base since their communications officer was not in the current state to operate his job… and because that was the only things they could do without past the knowledge of fighting in battles.

Before she could speak, there was a sudden loud explosion throughout the base that startled every single one of them. The two had no time to stare at each other when Sky disappeared in a flash. Sync was torn on leaving the scraplets again but then decided that if Skywarp coms her, then she would follow.

She stroked the little ones to recharge again after deeming it still early for them to awaken. Starscream lay next to the Lord that took the left side of her berth. She couldn't help feel amused as the lil' seeker was being pushed away by one of the Lord's servo by in the faceplates, preventing the other from to go a sparkling-arm length near him.

Soundwave on the other hand, was at their feet now with Ravage and Laserbeak curled besides him. They had earlier found out that the lil' mech's frame was too small to call in his cassettes inside. It was painful for him so she had banned him from doing so. He took no offense when even his cassettes had agreed with her.

It took a few kliks but she was then called. "Sync, you might want to come here fast!" She heard the urgency in Skywarp's voice throught their coms and it had her standing up and rushing. Before she could leave fully though, she had set a data pad on the berth with her orders and then coding the door behind so they wouldn't be able to go outside but another youngling could.

"What happened, Sky?" She hastily reached the other with Barricade rummaging through the room. Knockout was there with Lil' Hook and trying hard not to drop the other sparkling he has.

"Find out for yourself… Someone had been a bad scraplet…" The seeker said that made her raise an optic ridge. She then peered inside and found that it was Shockwave's lab…

"Don't tell me…" She said in disbelief at the audience that was pilling up.

"Yeah… this was one of the things I also fear from them... having retained their files-" Skywarp said grimly as TC was deposited into his arms. The little seeker was silent at the moment.

They waited a bit before Barricade emerged from the room with a glaring little Shockwave in his servo, hanging.

* * *

 **Lil' Soundwave: Query: Is Creator going to leave?**

 **Dreamer: Aw… are you shooing me away, Wave? *pouts***

 **Lil' Soundwave: Affirmative. Reason: Femme is unavailing others to go into recharge with her optics.**

 **Dreamer: *sheepishly* Oh, sorry about that lil' buddy but Sync said that I should look after you. She is currently busy with our resident trouble maker.**

 **Lil' Soundwave: Query: Ask if I may know?**

 **Dreamer: Wow, you are really polite and talkative than I had expected… Is that the side effects of turning into a sparkling?**

 **Lil' Soundwave: *gots up and leave***

 **Dreamer: *shocked* Wait! I didn't mean to! Come back, Wave! *Runs to catch him* I am so slagged again… Better prepare to get back to the Ark. And by the way MarkJewel... *smiles* Welcome to the club! Wanna babysit the little rascals?**

 ***Soundwave glares***

 **Dreamer: Oh come on! I can't handle you little trouble makers alone!**

 ***Soundwave disappears***

 **Dreamer: *sighs* Oh well... *gets up and runs after the mech***


	5. This is How they go Boom

**Dreamer: Third part! 3 out of 7… I don't clearly have the time for this but yeah. I will make time for them. *coughs* A promise is a promise.**

 **Sides: And said the squishy who had fallen ill. *sighs as he rocked Ironhide to recharge***

 **Dreamer: But Sides-!**

 **Sides : Shhhhh! You'll wake him up! *shouts too***

 **Lil' Ironhide: *reboots online* Grrrr…. *Glares***

 **Sides and Dreamer: Uhhh… *stares awkwardly***

 **Lil' Ironhide: *Boots up cannon***

 **Dreamer: I thought First Aid took that off of him! *shocked***

 **Sides: *looks as shock* I thought so too! RUN!**

 **Dreamer: *Runs* Good Luck with him, Sides! I'll pray you to Primus!**

 **Sides: TRAITOR! *looks uncertainly at Lil' Ironhide***

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** _This is How they go Boom_

* * *

 **Time Frame:** an Orn

"What do you think have happened, Que?" Arcee asked as she leaned on one of the oversized table that this room has. Yes, she was little but the other was just a few helms taller than her, meaning that the table was still larger than them.

She is currently in a part of the ship at the lower decks where it was almost the safest for experiments to go wrong… like what their resident scientist, Wheeljack, does and worked in. And the other side of her who she was talking to is no other than the mechling of that scientist; designation: Que.

After an Orn of chaos and mayhem with their elders all sparkling-sized, they had formed greater respect for them for being such caring and tender caretakers. For the first time ever that they thought that they –the last generation of young sparks- would never see other sparklings –other than Skids and Mudflap-, they had now firsthand experience on how one can be… Not just one but many! All of the elders that they had known of had been turned to a sparkling for unknown reasons.

It had taken time for them to adjust and control their unpredictable situation but they had managed it. Every youngling that was able were given charges as Que's bond brother, First Aid, teach them –or drill into them- on how to care for a sparkling.

They had never wanted the tender and kind First Aid to go Ratchet on them again after one event with Sunstreaker giving his Carrier high grade. Poor Sunny had no idea what was happening to Ratchet until First Aid burst in the rec room, clearly angry and ready to offline.

First Aid was really going to kill him for doing that because he really loves his Carrier… He had gone under the apprenticeship of being a medic, learned devotedly, listened and followed what the elder mech ask like what an obedient sparkling does.

That was also the time they had learned that their bonds with their carriers and caretakers weren't severed because Aid was rattled with his bond with Rachet. The high grade gave the little mech's bond a poke until First Aid got alarmed by it and left the seminar he was on to see if his caretaker was alright.

The next event involved a really Ratchet-like First Aid and a wincing Sunstreaker with a nagging twin at his side.

Well… that was then, at least Sunny was fine now and their Apprentice Medic was okay again with leaving Ratchet in his care.

"I don't know 'Cee… But I think that their turn has got to do with that energy we all have felt. You remember? That was the time when we were in my secret lab…" Que said as he grab for a laser and used in on something he was working on.

"You mean your side of our shared quarters, Que… Yeah, I remember." The pink femme pouted. "What does it got to do with the situation? If I remember, that energy only had tickled us and then it was soon gone… until we went to find your Creator and found him as a sparkling." She added as she remembered the events.

They found Wheeljack, or as to say, little Wheeljack on the floor of his lab and was crying. He was clicking and wailing making their audio burst but as soon as Que charged at him and took him into his arms, he clicked happily at them.

Weird thing was Wheeljack's frame had come off and his processor and protoform was the only thing turned to a sparkling. Then, the others were reported too and they had to over work Cliffjumper to make some frames for them to fit into. Poor mechling was processor fried at the end of the last frame. He hadn't had a sound recharge because Red Alert kept bothering him with his concerns… An unprotected sparkling was not on their list to be left alone.

She sighed and tried to see what the other was doing on the table. Being short has its disadvantages and she hates it when it comes to instances like this where she needs the leverage.

"Yeah… And here I thought you said I was a bad influence for you…" Que snickered as he shot the femling a smug look. That got him a glare but he ignored it and went back to his gadget.

"As I had said… I think it has something got to do with it. Don't you recognize it within the elder sparklings' frames? Even after the checkup Aid did, he told me that their was the same energy running through their systems." He informed without batting him a look.

"So… What should we do?" Arcee asked as she herself began to process anything that they could use to solve the mystery of that energy blast.

First, it was like a silent wave.

Second, it only tickled her systems as well as it did the other younglings…

Third, it affected the older mechs to turn into sparklings.

Fourth, it created chaos within their faction…

Fifth, the other faction must have been affected too because they had a apparently disappeared the same time it had happened.

Six…

"Aha! Finished!" She was suddenly cut off from her thoughts at Que's outburst. The mechling was now holding something in his servos and it looks kind of… deformed?

"Uhh… Aha? What is it?" She asked him with a confused look on her face plates but when his own face plates morphed into that look, she regretted asking.

"Well… This is something that will help us capture that energy. I want to study them and try to decipher it's level. This is my Energy Catcher! I know… Dumb name but it fits… I need to work something better but that will come later…" He said.

"You are worse than Bluestreak… Had I told you that?" Arcee said as she looks at him bored. Que rolled his optics at her and ignored her gibber.

"The energy must have stayed in their systems so I'll try getting it from them… Don't worry! This is safe! I promise!" He immediately defended his self when she looked in disbelief at him.

"Primus knows that I am not aft-head Shockwave…" He growled as his optics darted to the side. He then felt Arcee's servo on his arm making him look down at her.

"I know you are not and will never be… But… I am kinda worried… What if you tend to make things explode too like your Creator?" She stated with a nervous laugh. It was something not to be looked over.

Her concerns caught Que off this time. What if he really does have the same tendency as his Creator to blow things up. He knew that he was still new to the field of inventing because Wheeljack doesn't let him in his lab where all the tools were able. His Co-creator, Ratchet, also gave his concerns to him following the other's steps to become a great scientist.

But new or not, he liked what his Creator does…

He thought for a minute and look at her uncertainly. "It's worth a try…?" He hesitantly said, also not liking the idea that there might be something that could go wrong.

"And endanger them? No, Que… just no. Let's find another wa—" Arcee said with wide optics. She reached out to the device to place it back to where it was but before she could, it suddenly exploded with at the little vibration they did.

Their optics offlined for a second before they opened to see Que's servo gone and Arcee's own was broken. Sooth covered their front and there was little bits of it left on the floor or wherever exploded parts had flung to.

She looked up at him and glared while Que let out a nervous and embarrassed laugh. That was not what he had expected. Blowing after it had been formed? Yeah… It hadn't even been tested and it just did that.

"We will test everything that you make here, got it?… Never ever take it out of this lab…" She said with finality, rather sweetly than what she would normally use.

Que got the hidden message and nodded eagerly. Arcee was angry… And when the femling is angry, he should be prepared for the worst.

* * *

 **Dreamer: No fluffs here… *pout***

 **Lil' Optimus: *stares at me***

 **Dreamer: *notices and blinks down* Oh, Hi Lil' Orion! :D**

 **Lil' Optimus: *waves but still stares at me***

 **Dreamer: *sweatdrops* Is there something on my face?**

 **Lil' Optimus: *Points at my face***

 **Dreamer: Where? Here? *Goes over my nose then stares at my hand* Oh… Thank you, Orion.**

 **Lil' Optimus: *hands a soft liquid-metal absorber***

 **Dreamer: Thank you. *takes it and places it over my upper lip***

 **Lil' Elita: Owayon! Dey you ar! *runs in and greets me* Do yuu nweed enegon Mwiss water? *stares at the now soaked liquid-metal observer***

 **Dreamer: No but thank you Ellie… I'll be fw- *faints***

 **Lil' Elita and Optimus: *Shocks and tries to catch the body***

 **Lil' Elita: *looks at Optimus* A'w cwall fwor hewp! Maybeh Watchet cayn hewp! *runs away***

 **Lil' Optimus: *Stares at the red liquid dripping down and looks at the pailing face* *Soon, energon tears accumulate at his optics as he whimpers***

* * *

Awww…. I think I just traumatized Orion…


	6. Missing

**Dreamer: *wakes up and saw the computer and starts typing***

 **Lil' Ravage: *Onlines and sees me***

 **Dreamer: Hi Ravage… I'll just finish this, don't worry… *says without looking at the baby cat***

 **Lil' Ravage: *growls and runs away***

 **Later~**

 **Lil' Ravage and Sync with lil' Starscream on her: *enters***

 **Dreamer: *types away***

 **Lil' Starscream: *looks uncertainly at me then to Sync* Won't dwat kwill her mwore, Shic?**

 **Sync: *Glares at me and places down lil'Starscream on the berth* Yes… And I am not letting her…**

 **Sync: *Stand behind me and pulls me off the computer***

 **Dreamer: *shocked* Whoah! Let me down!**

 **Sync: NO! *Let me dangling in the air as she goes to the berth***

 **Lil' Ravage: *growls and walks to Lil' Starscream***

 **Sync: You need rest and rest is what I'll give you even if I have to strap you here! *Places on the berth***

 **Dreamer: *blinks and pouts* Bu—**

 **Lil' Starscream: Ywo will kwill yu self mwore! Sqwishis awr weak!**

 **Sync: *sighs* Star, that is not a polite thing to say…**

 **Lil' Screamer: But! *pouts too***

 **Lil' Ravage jumps at me and tug me to my berth again***

 **Dreamer: So much for sneaking up… but hah! I uploaded it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** _Missing_

* * *

 **Time Frame:** an Orn

On the Nemesis where the Rec. Room is built, a group of young Decepticons were lounging as they look over their charges. After the fit that they had with Sync when they tried to take their little charges to the battle field, they were immediately hunted down and taken back.

On to this day, they were baffled and really impressed by the femme and still wonder why hadn't their Lord sent her on the field. She can be a great asset in winning this war.

And speaking of the femmling… Here she comes through the door rather worried looking.

"Uh… Hi guys! Do you know where Starscream is?" Sync came in the room and looked over the mechlings and their little charges as her optics roamed, trying to look for the said missing red, blue and white seeker.

All the mechs stared at one another before they shrug and said no. Sync didn't see how one of the sparkling opened their mouth plates to speak but then got covered by his guardian's servo.

"Ok. If you see Star, please inform me. I'll be at my quarters… Lord Megatron doesn't really like it when we are gone…" She sighed and walked away.

The mechs that were left were still silent as they waited for the pedes of the femmling to disappear. It was a cruel klik but when it did, they let out air from their intakes as a sigh of whatever they had felt –nervousness, worry, shocked and etc.-.

Young Barricade soon rose from his seat with Lil' Soundwave in his servo. The little communications officer had seen it coming and did a scan once again with the connections he had with the security cameras.

He squirmed from his hold and lifted his helm to look at a certain direction with the certain mechling. Barricade and the others saw this and also turned to where the little one was looking at. There at the corner was Motor Master who looked quite nervous. He was looking away from them and he had his servos behind his helm as he leaned on the wall.

That was a bad sign… The aft head doesn't really act like that. He would have been rolling his optics and muttering something incoherent while he looked irritated.

They all knew that the mechling had hated looking after their sparkling elders ever since the turn so why does he look like he had done something he wasn't supposed to?

Soon, someone entered again and this time it was Black Out. "Hey, guys… Who in the pit took my Shipping Cargo Box away! I was saving that for my stuff! Give it back!" He angrily shouted at them as he neared the larger group but as soon as he came their optics turned to the other one again.

Lil' Soundwave seemed to glower at Motor Master as he chirped out to Hook who got up and walk over to the guilty one.

"What do you want?" was the instant reaction of the mechling as he growled. He did nothing but stare with a failing irritated expression on his face plates.

 _Okay… this proves that he did it_. They all thought simultaneously as they glared. Knockout immediately came and took Lil' Hook away as Barricade came up front to where the other was.

"Where is he, Motor?" He glowered at the other as his voice sent a silent threat at him.

"What do you mean? What? Do you think I would bother to throw that irritating scrap away?" He crossed his arms and look at another direction as he placed on defiance.

Barricade sighed and shifted his hold on Lil' Soundwave. Soon, Lil' Ravage awoke from the sparklings arms and growled too.

"Wait… I think I didn't do it right…" Barricade's exasperated voice said before his servo shifted to a fist and hit the wall behind Motor Masters helm –just infront of his optics-.

The other yelped and flinched away from it only to me yelp to the other direction when Lil' Ravage tried to claw him. The Lil' mechanical cat has really sharp claws for he had easily sliced the side as he slid down. There were now three slice marks behind him.

Motor Master twitched again as he rose his ruby optics. He saw that the others were cornering him and this was truly bad…

"I didn't do it!" He suddenly shouted as he broke from the intimidation. He pushed Barricade dead on and managed to make his way out of the circle only to face the group of sparklings waiting at the outside. They were glowering up at him and some of their weapons were raised, aiming to shoot at him.

Motor Master couldn't help curse Sync that she let the sparkling have their weapons online even though they could hurt their selves.

If his processors weren't sleeping that time, he would have remembered the explanation she had for keeping them online. She had said that they don't have to necessary deactivate the weapons for she and Knockout had concluded that they may have turned to sparkling size, their processors were still 50% functional and rational. The Decepticon purpose and some of their experience and knowledge are still there.

Soon, he was tackled by the little scraplets and some still fired. Barricade reminded his self to take them again in the training room to get a hold again of their weapons again so they won't miss. A small and weak plasma shot came with a little speed at him as he dodge it. It didn't even bend the metal it hit. Just let out a little smoke before it vanished without a trace.

It was rowdy there but thank Primus that Sync didn't come to check on them. She was still accustomed to the noise they make when they fight and bicker with one another as Motor Master took great care to control his voice to shout and curse at lower levels.

Soon, when the sparklings were done, they left Motor Master in a wrap… as in, in a wire wrap that was provided by their resident Cone Heads. Those seekers were really enjoying this.

As they made way for Barricade, he glowered at the mechling again. He could have finished him, right here and right now but that wasn't an option for they need as many of them as possible in their condition.

Sync had told them precisely what to do as she took acting Leader. With every complain and snide comment thrown at her, she would come with a witty and very non arguable statement that forces them to shut up and listen. She was good… Good as their Lord is –was.

She made up a strategy that would give them advantage to defend their selves if they were attack at their vulnerable state. She formed battle plans and some offenses but thankfully they weren't needed onto this time.

It seems like the Autodolts has the same problem to have kept so silent this far…

As his eyes glimmer with irritation, his servo went down and swiped him up to hang in the air. The mechling was now visibly displaying his nervousness as he looked at them and at the glowering sparklings.

He saw Lil' Soundwave sat down on the ground with Lil' Ravage snuggling in his arms as Lil' Hook look grim and crossed his little arms over his chassis while in Knockout's hold. The other Constructicons were dozing off at the side while their guardians kept at eye on them and at him.

His fate was sealed, that was in their optics.

"What do you like; We tell Sync about this or you tell us where you left Screamer at before Skywarp and TC slowly detach your components and donate them to Hook's supply?" Barricade's tone was serious as he smirked at the expression that showed on the other's face plates.

"I-I d-don't believe you!" Barricade will give credits for his attempted defiance but that will really not work great for the mechling's survival.

Sync is called worst than Unicron and their Lord Megatron for a reason… And it seems that his reasoning really is not there at the time. Too much low grade perhaps…

"Again, I will repeat… Sync or tell?" He raised an optic ridge at him but time had run out for the Seeker's brother had finally burst in the room. Skywarp look murderous as TC had tears prickling out of his optics but he was not letting it go with his face still angry.

Barricade grinned and said… "Time is up…" Before he drop the mechling and scooped Lil' Soundwave up.

He look at his internal chronometer and nodded. It was time for their every Joor nap.

* * *

 **Dreamer: If I can't type here… I'll just have to type at someplace else… *sneezes as I get up and try to sneak away***

 **~At the hallways~**

 **Dreamer: *looks right and left until Shockwave emerges from his forbidden to enter lab* Hey, aren't you forbidden to enter that as long as you're a sparkling?**

 **Lil' Shockwave : *stares with one eye and crosses arms* Awent you suppos to bwe in dwi Med Bwey untwil you recowber?**

 **Dreamer: *Stares back and crosses arms too* Touché… Touché… You won't bill me out and I won't, deal?**

 **Lil' Shockwave: *nods* Dweal…**

 **Dreamer: *Pats helm* Thanks… Bye! *Disappears***

 **Lil' Shockwave: *Opens comlinks* Ywoget dat?**

 **Lil' Soundwave: Affiwmative… *Goes off the Comlinks***

 **Lil' Shockwave: I won't bwut he will…*Chuckles as he walks again to his destination –hiding from Sync- ***


	7. Mishaps

**Dreamer: I am back- ack! *gets jumped on by Lil'Ravage***

 **Lil'Ravage: *growls***

 **Lil'Soundwave: Dreamer: Gwone two wong… Pu'ishmwent: Wotason… *Tentacles of metal come out and grabbed onto me***

 **Sync: Soundwave! Ravage! Don't - *cringes as she sees me being tossed in the air and being spun in a circular motion***

 **Dreamer: I thi-nk I do-n't de-serve t-this! *Being spun in a fast motion making me sick* Sy-nc! He-lp!**

 **Sync: For the love of… Barricade! *goes to get the mech***

 **Barricade: *appears just by the corner* Femme, where's- oh, there he is… *stares amused at the sight***

 **Dreamer: He-lp me! I- thi-nk I am go-ing to be si-ck… *turning green***

 **Barricade: Soundwave… Lazerbeak is looking for you. *casually walks with the little bird in his hand.***

 **Lil'Soundwave: *lets go and goes to Barricade***

 **Dreamer: Ahhh! *gets tossed but was caught in Sync's servo***

 **Sync: I think the little one just misses you… *says nervously***

 **Dreamer: Maybe I'll come back later then… *grumbles and leaves while walking like drunk***

 **Sync: Ahhh! Soundwave! Don't cry… come on… *shushing the whimpering sparkling***

 **Ravage: *howls in pain from Soundwave's tightening grip***

 **Barricade: Hunt that squishy femme down and get her back on this ship! *tries to calm down Soundwave***

 **Dreamer: *goes out of ship and hears the ship go chaotic* Maybe that wasn't a good idea at all? *Sweatdrops and throws up at the side of the ship* I think I won't be able to look at rides again after this…**

* * *

 **Time Frame: After 1 joor**

* * *

It was not an easy feat to distract the femme that was certainly still worrying about the missing little seeker but the others had managed it in the end. With the initiation of KnockOut in asking Sync about the great ways on taking care of a sparkling, it gave the searching and rescue team some time to initiate their plan undetected.

Sync found the behavior of her faction members out of place when KnockOut had come to her for some aid but as she walked with him to the Lil'Hook that he was in charge of, she threw the suspicion away and helped him out. It was also weird for Hook to be very fuzzy and disturbed but she won't let her thoughts grift away from the main reason she was called.

"I did what you have told me, Sync. I let him sleep, change him, and let him play, give him what he needs and even fed him with that stuff…" He said, thanking Primus that he was able to mask his nervousness in this feat he was taking.

He cursed his peers for just up and leaving to get the certain loss seeker so they wouldn't have an angry femme shoving their afts in the smelters but that doesn't mean that he and some others should be left here to tame and keep her in the dark. The sparklings also had to endure this but if just one of them ever throws a tantrum about what they were doing, they were goners.

"Okay, let me check if all have been properly done… Just wait a klik…" She said as she took the lil'medical officer to the table they were using as a changing station.

He hoped that it would take her long so he could think of what else he could ask her to do for him. He knows that he could use the sparklings in distracting the femme. That choice is already on action.

They could probably use their lord but he would be a chatty little one and might tell or say it to his caretaker. Soundwave was out of the list because he and his little cassettes were taken by the rescue team. Then, there was Shockwave who still needs coaxing to get out of his lab…

Wait. That would be helpful… He could tell that Shockwave hadn't had left his lab and hadn't had the nourishment he was suppose to have been given because the lil' sparkling doesn't want any of it from them. Maybe that would work… Let's just save that for another later…

Nodding his head in thought, he didn't notice that Sync was staring with wide optics at what she had just discovered. Lil'Hook began to wail loudly as he burped and some of the energon he had came out from the corner of his mouth plates.

Sync panicked and shoved Knockout away to get to the distillery and take some of the base liquids she had made whenever these things would happened. Her fears had just materialized as she saw Lil' Hook quivering and wailing more.

Knockout on the other hand was shocked at what was happening. This wasn't supposed to happen… He had planned on just making Sync check on the little sparkling after the feeding he did… Wait… feeding. That was when he realized that he might have switch what he was supposed to give to the Hook with what he was supposed to drink… That's why his energon taste so bland…

"Knockout…" When the sound of his name came through his audio receptors, he knew that his systems had frozen for a spark beat or two. It was very deadly and cold if you ask him… not the same tone he hears when she calls him.

"Y-yes?" He knew that he should back away and stay hidden for the rest of the cycle but he also knew that it won't help the situation get any better because Lil'Hook was still in his feat of crying.

"When I am done with what you did with Hook, you should fear what I will do to you…" He heard it loud and clear as he cringed. He didn't mean to do it but he knows that he should save his explanations for later. She wouldn't hurt him as much if he explains it to her clearly without her processor clouded of ways to make him pay for his little mistake.

Knockout cursed his luck. He might be the first one to taste her wrath in this little-big mistake that Motor Master had done.

* * *

At a far away distance from their ship, the rescue team were making their way through the terrain as fast as possible for they needed to make haste for the lost time. It had already been a joor since the culprit had been found and it was already two joors since that afthead had left the seeker by his self.

They didn't know what could have happened to the little one but Barricade was sure to throw the scraphead in the smelthers once they were retrieved him.

The young soldier glared at the scraphead that was leading them the way to where he had left the sparkling. Motormaster has been furnished with dents and some sparking wires but that didn't deter his movement. Skywarp made sure to not to deactivate him for this purpose and to let the mechling live in silent terror that he was not even safe in his own haven.

The oldest of the seekers –currently- had change drastically after finding out what happened to his brother. That is what Barricade had noticed. From being the slow and dunderhead of his trine, he now became a resolute leader with a goal to achieve.

Barricade noted to himself to ask Sync if she knew that the seeker was ever like this. If he is, then he knows that this would be a great advantage to their faction. But the thought of maybe this was just only a onetime thing nags his processor.

"If Sync explodes, I'll sick her on you…" Skywarp said as he pouted and ranted on what the femmling could do to them. It wasn't like Barricade doesn't know what she would do, it was just he knows all too much what she would do. He might not have known her that much until now but he was sure as the pit that she was not the Lord's prized possession for nothing.

"It's an experience we won't forget…" He replied smugly as he checked on his charges. Since Soundwave was his charge for the time being, he also has to look out for his cassettes that had settled on following their master here.

Sync would really deduct that something was wrong if he ever see the two away from their creator. On the other hand, Thundercracker was able to be convinced that he was not allowed to come by his caretaker for the duration, promising that their leader would be back when they come home.

They entered the city that they all knew had been one of the casualties of war. This place was practically abandoned and was already falling apart for the past vorn or so. The streets were empty as well as the alleys but when they got to the place where Motormaster had left the seeker, they saw that he wasn't there.

"What?! I left him inside the box! He couldn't have probably climbed up and left! I swear that I had left him here…" Motormaster raised up his servos in front of him trying to make the approaching Skywarp stop advancing on him but it did not work as the seeker came and back him on the wall.

A loud thud from the side of his helm, the Decepticon knew that this mech was angry and was ready to rip him to shreds. He waited for the fist to come and dent him again until Barricade laid a servo on the seeker's shoulder indicating that Soundwave had another plan.

"You must be lucky enough that I won't be able to offline you today… but be warned that if I see a single scratch on my brother, not even Sync can help you out of the smelthers I am throwing you in…" Skywarp deadly said and turned to Barricade with crossed arms over his chest plates. With a pout he addressed what the little communication officer had found.

"Soundwave: po-wnd 'sceamer's signal. Sceamer: der!" The little sparkling pointed the direction they should go and with his cassettes, they led the way. Skywarp couldn't help feel more thankful for the little officer to have been helping them till now.

He thought that this was really kind of Soundwave to do since the original one doesn't talk too much and would only be seen interacting the Lord. Maybe this was the fault in them getting turned into a sparkling? He couldn't help think.

Soon, when they saw the clearing from the high point they were on, he couldn't help feel shock as Barricade cursed and Motormaster slowly inch away.

He warped in front of the retreating coward and grabbed him at the shoulder. "This is your entire fault and whether you like it or not, you will and exactly risk your spark to retrieve him." He glowered again and gave him a snarl.

With that, they started planning a way on how to retrieve the sparkling air commander.

* * *

 **Dreamer: And to think that I would be welcomed the same way in the Ark… *Sighs and gets another blanket from that Lil'Rachet was holding out for her***

 **Lil'Wheeljack: Dun worry, Dweamer! We would fix yu up in a jiffy! *Straps a fine looking wire onto the corner of my head –think of something in MRI scans-***

 **Lil'Rachet: Yo-u have'ent propwer nuish-ment! What hab Dweamer bin doin! *glares and gives another blanket***

 **Dreamer: I am fine now, you two… you don't have to give me all this stuff. And Rachet, I am not feeling cold. Please, listen to me… *sighs as the two ignored me***

 **Lil'Rachet: Optwimus said dat she leaked wed. *says to Wheeljack***

 **Lil'Wheeljack: Yeah! And new invention would heal her! *happily wents up to the console and presses some buttons***

 **Dreamer: *sees that the machine starts smoking* Oh—Come here! *Jumps and then covers the two sparkling with her thick blankets and runs***

 **There could be large explosion heard in the whole ark.**

 **Arcee: AhhhhH! The lab! It's gone! *rushes over to the large bundle near the entrance***

 **Dreamer: *burst open the covers* Ahhhh! Fresh air! I thought I died!**

 **Lil'Wheeljack: Mwaybe I had ovewestimwated the cawcuwations a litwel bit… *grins sheepishly at his companion***

 **Lil'Rachet: *growls and hits Wheeljack with his little fist* Ywu twink?**

 **Que: Now I know that even as a sparkling, you cause mayhem, Creator… *Chuckles and looks at the gaping hole where the lab was***

 **FirstAid: Shut it and help me move them to the med bay! *Rushes to the sparklings and inspect for damages***

 **Sideswipe: Uhh, First Aid, the med bay also— *comes in uncertainly saying the fact***

 **Lil'Ironhide: Go Boom! Go Boom! *laughs***

 **Dreamer: *sweatdrops at the little mech* This is going to take a while… *facepalms***

 **First Aid: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Creator's Med Bay! *Gapes at the falling medical supplies that got in the explosion***

* * *

Author's corner!

Yes, I have one... And yesh~! I AM BACK! Posting updates as soon as possible as long as my schedule agrees with me. :D

Would love to see all of the reviews I can. What can you all say about this little chapter? I had been gone for so long and I don't remember now how to work out my writing style.

Hope this still is great. Ciao~! and review!

Misty Legionnaire: Now you know... *laughs evilly* Thank you and I'll wait for your review again~!

Guest(12/28/15): Arcee really is the tuff femme type to me and being the only femme currently in the Autobot faction is hard. Hehehe. She's just worrying about the sparklings. And PS. I did not want to scare Lil'Optimus... He scared his self... What I only did was bleed through the nasal way... *laughs* And Optimus should be getting his joor sleep now so come on OP! *take away Optimus and gives to Arcee* See you in the next chapter! I'll be sure to let you see him again... *laughs evilly*


	8. Where Art Thou?

**Dreamer: *yawns***

 **Sideswipe: Hey Dreamer… How's it going?**

 **Dreamer: I'm well enough but I think I'm going off to somewhere next time. I was wondering if Lynn, Wuli and some others could exchange for me while I am gone… *thinks***

 **Sideswipe: *wonders* Where are you going? *places Lil'Ironhide down***

 **Dreamer: Off to fight for my scores and off to ace the Basketball practicum test. Why? *places some stuff in the subspace device***

 **Sideswipe: You are going again?! What will the other sparklings say? I can't do this without you! Arcee is beginning to be too motherly and would nag at us 24/7; Que is blowing up the lab as much as his mech creator now; Sunny also had been more withdrawn than usual even with Rachet! And I can't handle Ironhide like you can!**

 **Lil'Ironhide: *Throws thick hard book at Dreamer then laughs hard***

 **Dreamer: *winces as the book hits and lands* Owww… Lil'Hide! That is not nice. *turns back to Sides***

 **Sideswipe: You see! I could have sworn I would have flipped over if it were me… *grunts at Lil'Hide***

 **Dreamer: *Smacks the mech* Don't do that.**

 **Lil'Ironhide: *mimics Dreamer***

 **Sideswipe: *glares at Dreamer***

 **Dreamer: Oops…? *Apologetically smiles***

* * *

 **Time Frame:** Estimated 2 cycles earlier (the time Star went missing)

* * *

The Autobot base had fallen silent in the arrival of the mechling older than them by mere decavorns but still at the same stage, with this little one in his arms. It was not really that unique that Skyfire, one of the youngest explorer scientists of the past Science Department, to come back with something unusual and unknown from his many journeys of flying city to city. But this time, this was way off the uniqueness level…

Since the mechling had come back with that sparkling, it had created a lot of arguments with the present young bots, most especially the SS twins. They just weren't going to allow that seeker in this area even if he did shrink like their elders.

"NO! 'Screamer could go to the pit for all I could care! Just not here!" The angry voice of Sideswipe echoed around the hangar where all the arguments had begun. From being hisses to hushed tones, it was now an all out shout for the red and yellow twins.

"I told you, Sides! He is just a sparkling! He doesn't know what he is going to do!" The voice of Skyfire held a groan and a tone of exasperation at how long he had to hiss and shush them to not bother the others but it seems that it wasn't working and their audience now is thickening.

Earlier, when the little seeker that Skyfire still hold dear, was found and seen, Lil' Irondhide almost jumped at the little one. While the other sparklings were surprised at the way that Sunstreaker snarled and Sideswipe hissed at the new arrival. Jolt was able to take them away in time before they could hear the foul obscenities being thrown by none other than the gladiator twins. He had just come back after securing that their little elders were safe.

Around the three arguing mechlings were the caretakers who had taken their charges to the designated playroom of the sparklings. They also had their own sentiments to add and it gave them division on which side to defend for.

Arcee was saying that sparklings should be treated with care and with not the twins' barbaric actions while Red Alert was saying something like the little seeker being a little spy and could lead to them being attack.

There were too much noise inside and they were so absorbed at defending one from the other that they didn't notice the real deal of their argument had gone off to find sanctuary from the noise that was making him keen in both bewilderment and dejection.

* * *

Starscream doesn't know what was truly happening around him. It was only not a klik ago, he remembers, that he was given an enerpop by one of his designated guardian as long as he follows him around and he kept quiet. That was the deal that he had to do in order to get that goodie.

He followed the mech silently and with far more difficulty than he could imagine but he did it when they reached this huge box that the guardian had showed with a full energon haven. He went in the box and ate the goodies until he fell asleep.

The next that happened when he woke up was that he noticed that he was moving… or the box was moving to be precise. He thumped at the opening that was now closed and knock harder by each beat of the pedes of the one carrying the box.

It took the other time but Starscream felt the box drop and the opening flaps plopped open for him to see what was happening.

He was surprised that the sky was different and that the walls around him were as different as the others… Everything was not the usual things he had seen… He felt awfully at discomfort while he looked around and surveyed the entirety of it.

When his optics fell on his guardian that gave him the energon goodie, he warbled at him to get his attention. He gave a silent query as he tilted his head at him.

"Yeah, I am just going to do something… But I'll be right back later, alright? Just stay there and eat your goodies until I am gone…" The mechling said and Starscream chirped while nodding. The little seeker was given his favorite blanket that Sync had made and he waited there patiently.

It was really quite there and really creepy. It almost made him leak when he heard something moving the first time. But the second time that he heard something coming, he began to quiver from fright as his air circulation tightened and his vents froze. He started hiccuping and clutching his blanket over his helm, praying to Primus –like what Sync has said- to help the bad meanie to go away.

He wanted his guardian to come back and take him home. Where was he? Why is he been taking so long? He was already hungry again and an energon treat is not really the best to sooth his hunger. He wanted Sync's special blend of energon and he wanted to rest near her spark again.

Being lost in thought, he didn't see that the mysterious figure had come and surveyed the surroundings he was in.

Lil'Starscream didn't know when he had fallen asleep but he was sure not in the right place anymore but there was this certain warmth that comforted him every beat or two of their sparks. He looked up and saw that he was in the arms of someone he knows he is familiar of but he just couldn't really point it out.

Something told him to run, fly or anything in order to flee but he never did because he felt comfort and safe in the older mechling's arms.

They were headed to a direction he hasn't known of and was wowed at the sight of the glowing golden ship just a distance away. He could hear the other chuckle but he didn't care and just stared at it until they came up to what he could say was the hangar with some bots looking surprised or shock… as well as fear. _Why were they frightened?_ He asked in thought as he looked at the one carrying him and seeing no fault on him.

But by the next klik, he placed in the ground as a yellow mechling came charging at them in haste with an angry look in his optics. That scared him so he slipped through the pedes and went wandering into the deeper halls of the large ship.

He managed to find his way into a bent and crawl to who knows where until the opening below him got loose and he came falling down to the corner of the room where he saw many other sparklings like him. They stopped playing and stared at him. That made him really uncomfortable. He flinched and shied away to the corner and made himself small, hoping that they would not notice him there and just continue what they were playing.

He hadn't been given a chance though because when his wings had felt the wall, he was tackled immediately by a silver sparkling with wide playful optics looking down at him. The next to come on top of them was a black and white one with a stoic expression but hold a deep sense of I'll arrest you if you move. Last one to jump on them was that red mech that look really scary. It was the one who wanted to tackle him at the hangar earlier.

Lil'Starscream didn't like what was happening and that made him start crying. He was really scared here and there was not really a familiar one here to hide behind off. He was alone with them and he was left… It all flooded his processor as he started to keen.

The other sparklings who were present –which was all the Autobot turned sparks- didn't know what to do as they tried to make the other stop. The adults were not present and they were left here to just play. They don't know how to make the other stop… so they panicked.

They made Lil'Ratchet ckeck on him if he had any booboos. They knew that their white and red playmate had the fascination in learning medical things from First Aid and had read a lot of those books about booboos. He was fit for the job.

When Lil'Ratchet shoved all of the sparklings off of the seeker, he gave them all a big whack on the head with his new toy wrench that they don't know where he had taken out from.

"He ishn't got booboo… He's fwine!" Lil'Rachet said as he stood up from a crouch position besides the other as he took out a rug and wipe the seeker's optics clean from the pink liquid coming out of his optics.

"Mwayve he is hwungy?" Lil'Elita and Lil'Optimus asked in chorus and went up to the seeker giving him their sippy cups that were half full. They offered it but Lil'Starscream didn't take any of it. Lil' Jazz came up and offered him the stash of his swindled energon goodies from the older mechs but he didn't accept it also.

The only thing that happened to those goodies where that it started an all out chaos inside the room for the trophy goodies…

Lil'Prowl reprimanded Lil'Jazz for taking it from the adults and took it in to return until Lil'Ironhide jumped and glomp them. It caught Lil'Prowl off guard which Jazz screamed at as he was crushed between the floor and the black and white playmate, being the one that cushioned the black and white's fall.

Lil'Ratchet came in the fun and threw his stash of wrenches at Lil'Ironhide, shouting that those things are not healthy. The recovered Lil'Prowl asked where the little medic had gotten them but that was answered with a wrench that he had managed to evade.

Lil'Jazz was still trying to get his energon goodies back from the red playmate until Lil'Cliffjumper ambushed them and took the prize away. He was about to eat it in one mouth full until Lil'Hound tripped besides him and made the energon fly. Lil'Chromia took aim at it with her toy gun and shoot it. That shot made it fall into the open mouthed, crying Lil'Starscream.

The room went silent again as they looked at the seeker who choke at it first before bursting up and chugging down the energon from the bottles of sippy cups still held out for him.

The room was still frozen at that and they all stared at the seeker. It must be fear and fright that made him do it involuntarily but the next klik, there was a pool of liquid coming down the seeker's legs. He looked down as they looked down…

Lil'Starscream couldn't be any more shocked at this. They were surely gonna tease him like what Megaton does to him. (PS. It really is Megaton for Starscream) He just wanted to be left alone and go home. He wants his caretaker back!

"Hyei needs change…" Those words cut off the thick silence in the room. Lil'Ratchet growled at the others and threw multiple wrenches at them. All had been a direct hit. That serves them right for frightening the other even more.

The little medic waved his largest wrench in his collection and pointed at Lil'Starscream as he glared at them.

"Say Swoweyy… NOW!" He threatened.

And with that, Lil'Jazz said sorry first then, Lil'Prowl who Lil'Jazz had to annoy, then last of them all that had said sorry was Lil'Ironhide.

Lil'Starscream just nodded and was then led to the other corner of the room where the changing section was. Lil'Elita and Lil'Chromia helped him.

"Dun woyiiee! I saw djis fom Awcee! She's gweat and I'm worning!" Lil'Elita said as she tried to change him but then when she failed and became dejected, Lil'Starscream secret fixed it himself and complimented the other.

After that, Lil'Elita cheered and the others praised her. They went back to playing as Lil'Starscream went to the other corner. His processor was telling him that he wasn't supposed to be here like it was telling him to run.

Then, his air vents froze for the nth time that cycle as they heard a loud crash from the door and it slid open. He could only whimper and tuck his self into a ball more.

* * *

 **Sync: Now, do it again and I will make your life a pit greater than being pushed into the smelters. *glares at Knockout***

 **Knockout: *gulps* I won't. I swear on my spark that if I did it again to Lil'Hook, I would let you push me into the pit.**

 **Sync: *nods in approval* Now… Where is Star? *Goes away***

 **Knockout: *Whispers* That doesn't mean though that I won't do it to the others sparklings… *Scurries and replaces the energon dispensers***

 **Dreamer: Are you literally thinking of killing them? *raises eyebrows and crosses arms***

 **Knockout: *Screams silently* I don't know what to do! They are taking so long!**

 **Dreamer: *Glares* But don't take it all out on the sparks!**

 **Knockout: *winces* Fine! Fine! What do you want me to do?!**

 **Dreamer: *Thinks* I have a plan! *grins with a mischievous glint in the eyes***

 **Knockout: Something tells me that this will hurt me more than it would hurt you… and I am a mechling... *Feels numb***

 **Dreamer: If you think it that way… *Grins and disappears***

 **Sync: *Rushes in* KNOCKOUT! WHERE IN THE PIT DID YOU PUT HOOK AND WHY AREN'T YOU WITH HIM?!**

 **Knockout: *cries* I hate you, Dreamer… *curses***

* * *

I think I really made Lil'screamer here cry...


	9. Terror Gone

**Dreamer: I guess none read this type of intros anymore… *sighs and stops working on the first part as I look at Lil'Megatron***

 **Lil'Megatron: Skwishis don't read dem, so dun cwontinue! Wut gwives. *Huffs and throws a data pad at me***

 **Dreamer: *Dodges and moves away* Well, I do this to give them insight on what is happening at back scenes… Is that really hard for your little sparkling-sized processor to decode? *snarls***

 **Lil'Megatron: *optics glint in anger* Whyie you! *Tackles me***

 **Dreamer: Ahhhh! Get off! Get off! I am going to get killed by a baby! *wails but minds about the sparkling's safety***

 **Sync: *rushes in* LORD! Move away from the squishy! You'll get hurt! *takes away Lil' Megatron***

 **Dreamer: *grumbles* Not that I could hurt him… *glares at the sparkling***

 **Lil'Megatron: *stucks out his glossa***

 **Dreamer: If you weren't a sparkling, I would have zapped you… *threatens***

 **Sync: *shakes head* What is wrong with you two, today? I haven't been away for that long but you both are driving me off road here! *puts down Lil'Megatron* Behave! I have to HELP Knockout… *leaves***

 **Dreamer: *acts normal self***

 **Lil'Megatron: *crosses arms and huffs* Yyou do as yyou pwomise…**

 **Dreamer: *nods* Thank you, Lord! *hugs***

 **Lil'Megatron: Hwands Off, skwishy! I dun nweed yyou infwekted hug! *pushes off***

 **Dreamer: *giggles* Aww. But this is part of the deal! I'll take you with me off base if you let me do anything and follow my lead! *hugs again***

 **Lil'Megatron: *grumbles* Fwine… Bwut oyi dwis time!**

 **Dreamer: *salutes and kisses cheek plate* Yey!~! 3**

* * *

Lil' Starscream's air vents had frozen still for the nth time that cycle as he stared at the entrance with a horror-filled face plate. The loud crash only made his spark thump painfully in his chest as he repeated the same events that happened earlier when he had wetted himself. He didn't notice it though as he could only whimper and tuck his self tightly into a ball just to avoid those cold-icy blue optics on the same red and yellow large mechs that wanted him offline earlier.

He wanted to get back to Sync. At least she loves him… and does not really give him that look. She was always kind to him and she would always make sure that he was taken okay, fed and happy. Sync was the only one of the caretakers that does not really shun him for whatever he had done to them… Not like he remembers what he had done.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't really notice that the yellow one had come up to him and had him up in the air without even a thought of he was scaring him more. Lil' Starscream wailed loudly, taking it that he was bringing pain to the one scaring him if he does it more. What he didn't expect though was to be dropped to the floor.

The pain shot up all over Lil' Starscream's fragile frame as he wailed louder and more real this time. It hurts the sparkling so much that he couldn't really think anything other than wanting the pain to go away. Meanwhile, all the younglings and other sparklings frantically tried to think of a way for all of this to stop.

The little Autobot sparklings tried to come up to him much to the younglings' chagrin but with every advance the little group made, the other would crawl back away from them till he reached the corner and curled into his protective ball again.

When Sunny shot up and glared at the little seeker, Lil' Starscream caught it and began screeching so much that it actually hurts all of their audios to the point that they might go deaf. This had to end as Lil' Ratchet stood up and threw his largest arsenal at his own caretaker. He had found it more effective to damage the other's helm than to talk it out with his glitching processors.

The glared could only intensify as a loud clang vibrated with the screeches. Sunstreaker turned to face the one who he knew would have done it but he was surprised to see all the sparklings glaring back at him.

When Skyfire had arrived, he tried to get through the barricade that the sparklings had made after they had attacked the yellow twin and threw him out of the room. He was unsuccessful everytime as they didn't let him even step a pede to the other half of the room.

The white and skyblue mech could only look with longing as Lil' Elita and Lil' Optimus tried to calm the wailing sparkling. Unbeknownst to them, three Decepticons had already infiltrated the ship and are now taking their sweet time to search for the missing little seeker.

* * *

Barricade had entered swiftly and silently with no signs of any alarms being triggered. It was actually quite easy to infiltrate even though he had an additional weight on his shoulders that was in a form of a hanging sparkling.

Soundwave was hanging on his back using all his wires securing his position as his small appandages hold Ravage to his little chest plate. It was probably recharge time now and Lil' Soundwave was becoming a very cranky sparkling with the need to refuel eating his small tank. If Sync were to find out about his present condition of deprivation, Barricade was sure that she would scrap him.

They really need to go now or else, there would be more trouble awaiting them. But as simple as it might seem to know where their little seeker was, Lil' Soundwave did not want to cooperate until he was refueled. This made Barricade resort to threading through the mazed like corridors without the sparkling's help.

Later, he knew that he had made a grave mistake when he ended up in deadends and circles that he had to resort in scouting for some fuel that the sparkling would want.

He growled in annoyance whenever Lil'Soundwave would decline or throw his effort of refueling him with what he had found. It was a sparkling formula… but the little one didn't really like how it tasted. He tried them too at first and found that some were too gross, too sweet, too spicy and too icky… He wondered how the heck were the sparklings in this ship were fairing. He cringed though when he saw the massive hole at the side of the ship that he could describe as their Med bay.

"And to think that Sync wanted to see how they were doing with the sudden plague of old sparks induced to a sparkling… Autobots are crazier than us…" He muttered with a roll of his optics as he heard Soundwave agree.

There was a poof to the side as the air shifted. Barricade wasn't really startled by it but Lil' Soundwave was as he almost fell off the other's back. Skywarp had immediately went to his rescue, minimizing the damage they would have to pay for when they get back to the Nemesis.

"I thought Soundwave doesn't flinch at anything…?" Skywarp muttered but soon giggled as he got swatted by a tentacle wire. Lil' Soundwave was blue in the face plates but he put on the tuff mech he was before he turned to a sparkling.

"And I thought Starscream was a quiet sparkling…" Barricade gave a comeback that made the seeker quiet before pouting at him.

"Well… The Autobots sure do take care of their sparklings spectacularly… don't you agree…?" The winged mech said with sarcasm dripping in each word as he emphasized the place.

"It is not really a surprise why he screeches like that…" He growled as he crossed his arms over his chest plates and glared at Barricade.

"If I was in his position, I would have done the same…" Skywarp made a dramatic pose before faint leaking sorrow and horror.

Barricade could only sigh and glare back before shoving the seeker away and they turn to the now quiet corridor.

They stood before an open entranced before they went in without care. They ignored the frozen state that the other younglings were in as Red Alert fainted, weapons onlined and pointed at them as well as Skyfire having that thankful look.

The black and white youngling didn't have to yell at the sparklings to step aside their makeshift fence. All he did was turn to their direction and he was immediately let in. Skywarp was following behind him, also ignoring how the cannons and weapons stood out with energy building up.

"Be scrapheads and shoot… Didn't your creators ever taught you that pointing sharp weapons and energy filled cannons are bad when there are sparklings standing before the field? This only proves how you all have fragging microchip glitched processors more, do you know that?" He taunted and snickered as he was rewarded with a growl from Sunstreaker who was tackled by Sideswipe.

Barricade was perfectly happy to leave with that as Skywarp transported them out of their while Lil'Starscream took comfort from the servos wrapping over him. The little seeker always welcomed things like this from the older seeker. He now just wished that they go home.

Not a minute later though… Motormaster came tumbling in, screaming a war cry before he froze and saw too late that the two Decepticons had forgotten to include him in warping out.

His screams rang around the Ark with an angry Skyfire after him after finding out what had happened.

* * *

Lil'Starscream was glad that they were back home. He immediately flew as much as he could to the femme as he tackled her in midair. Crying out buckets of fluids as she stared shocked at the little sparkling.

She didn't stand like that for the next klik though as her arms comforted the little seeker and she shushed him over his little cries. Looking up to who had found him, he saw Barricade and Skywarp standing before her.

"It seems that he was stuck in a crate after playing hide and seek with his caretaker." Barricade informed as he held a rather calm and collected aura around him.

Skywarp had no need to lie though as he fretted over his little trinemate's condition but was soon reassured that the little one was fine with a diaper overdue of change and some needed recharge was rearranged.

When the three departed, there was a knowing smile crossing Sync's faceplates as he saw the logo of the Autobots on the diaper. It was awfully placed and could have hurt the sparkling if she hadn't checked. There were also a lot of dried energon tears on the little one's frame that she tried to get wipe away but had to resort to a bath. Whatever happened in their little adventure, it developed into an emotional trauma which angered her even more.

When Lil'Starscream was deemed fine and alright to tell what happened, she listened intently on what the little one was telling her. She noted to visit the Autobots, specially who Star calls Yellow monster and see to it that he felt the pain that he had given the little one. But to the more easy issues, that was what she all needed to storm up to the older seeker on their base and asked if the information was true as well as question who the Yellow blob was.

Skywarp didn't really need to lie about that too because he knows that if he lied, there was a far worse punishment readied for him. Now, if he could only bring her to Motormaster… his life would become less painful than the others.

* * *

 **Dreamer: It has been too long since the last time I had posted but please enjoy this new update! Review! Do I lack fluff here or what?**


	10. Panic Attack

**I reread all of my chapters here and man, I can't help comment how bad I had written them. Wrong grammars and stuff… and it was a lot. I'm thinking of editing but then again, I have had no time to spare in such matters.**

 **Please excuse the poorly made chapters for now and I hope that you like this new one which had been better.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Panic Attack**

* * *

Things had calmed down in the end after Skyfire had gone with his little playmate on a flying torture spree. The young Autobot mechs hadn't seen the young shuttle that angry ever since they had met him. That goes to showing that Skyfire places some feelings towards Starscream but they won't ask about it… Not in this state that the mech was in.

With the little Starscream gone along with the infiltrators, there was a major alarm going on within the base about security. Not only had they not notice of the infiltration but also, they had no knowledge of what had been taken or ruined by their last visitors. Security had been breached in just a span of an orn without their senior officers. How would they fare in the upcoming cycles after this, knowing that they were easily infiltrated? Red Alert was not a happy mechling as he soon tackled and took the Security work into his own hands.

The last thing they want to show to their senior officers once they turn back is how reliable they were in terms of sending their faction into ruins while they were away. Huddling for a group meeting, proposals were exchanged; and in proposal of First Aid, activities were reestablished and duties were reappointed to each of whom had the capacity to do so.

Some mechs had started patching up the gaping hole at the science bay, and since that work needed quite a hefty amount of mech power, watching over the sparklings had been far tougher than what can one imagine. One sparkling was already trouble for their caretaker, but with all of them in one playroom… He who was in charge, experiences somewhat a battlefield far worse than using canons. Sunstreaker was the most unpopular caretaker of all the shifts where when his duty ends, he would come out of the room almost in the horrid state one could not imagine a sparkling could do.

That goes to showing that even if their seniors were sparklings, they still had the capacity to wreak havoc.

The only one that could tame the little bundles of energetic circuitry was Bumblebee. That was what the others had observed. First Aid can make them comply but the mechling was now given medbay shift since Jolt has still little capacity to do the tasks in a medical field. The Current Chief of the medbay was given to Aid while Jolt had to take the other's shift of watching the sparklings. There was no argument there.

Bee was currently on the shift and by the time the middle cycle came, the bots soon started collecting their little charges for feeding and rebuffing. Bee wouldn't be able handle it all by himself since he was a mechling far younger than them before and even now. The yellow mechling, even though like that, was actually also in charge of taking care of Skids and Mudflap.

All those who had charges had been progressing in terms of relationship and mutuality of kindness… except for one, though as Sunstreaker glared at his charge.

"Come on! Why wouldn't you drink your energon?!" The frontliner groaned and huffed his own as Lil'Ratchet huffed too. Clearly, the sparkling was not in the mood to do anything that involves his caretaker.

"Since the last time that you had gone and shouted at a sparkling, Sunny, I thought you would have learned by now." Arcee sighed at how poor Ratchet was being treated by such a lugnut. She had hoped that Sunstreaker would at least be kind since the Chief Medic was the one he was caring for… Oh, she was mistaken.

Talk about gratitude not present in every inch of that mech. Ratchet should have been treated better. Arcee could have volunteered to take charge on the sparkling medic too but she got her servos full with already 4 of them. Chromia was currently taming Ironhide so that gave her charge over the weapon specialist. On the other hand, Elita kept dragging the Prime so that meant that she had to take charge over the other too.

They were too many, if you ask her… but seeing that the femmlets were holding them at bay, she was okay with it.

"Why can't Sides just take me off the roster… sparklings are not my specialty." The yellow mechling groaned again as he placed the low grade beside him. Arcee took the bottle and offered it to Ratchet herself. Thankfully, the little medic accepted it and soon took the sip. Sunstreaker was left frustrated at the exchange as the pink femme went back to observing her own little charges.

"That would mean that you need to help in finishing the gaping hole, right? And he already knew you to be the type to want to get dirty. Lifting materials and wielding… yeah, you won't be a happy mech there. I can see it." She giggled as he gave another sippy to Elita, who then gave it to Optimus.

"Then, how about watching the boarders? And slag it… What is Sides doing? You have his charge!" Sunstreaker pointed at the red sparkling under Chromia's watch. They were talking about weapons and that managed to at least distract both of them.

"Your brother is currently on the verge of having a mental breakdown since he had been subjected to position of being First Aid's second-in-command." Arcee giggled at that and grinned widely when he saw Sideswipe checking on them before tattling off again to another direction.

"Who made First Aid the Commander?" Sunstreaker asked in ridicule. In the past, if he had told the others that the mechling would not be able to actually make a good leader, he would eat his words.

"Who does not want him to be the Commander, is the question…." Arcee stated with a smile. "Red Alert could have been placed in his position but then again, the mechling had been more focused security measures than running the command chain with what to do and what to don'ts." She pointed out before telling the little ones that it was time to sleep.

"I could have do—" Sunstreaker was about to say before a sippy hit the side of his helm. Doing a whiplash, he soon stared at whom had thrown that at him… It was none other than his charge who had his arms crossed and was looking at him bored.

"Why you-" He growled at the other before yet again, was hit with a toy wrench.

"Prowl never did find out where his wrenches come from… And that black and white senior of ours is as good as the Ops team…" Arcee giggled as her charges were soon out of commission for the at least a joor. It was time that she checks on Que about whatever that mechling was trying to invent again.

Saying goodbye to Sunstreaker, she left with another last helpful statement… "You should really fix your relationship with your charge, or else, it will come back to you." She smiled kindly before she banished through he door.

Sunstreaker had only huffed at that before staring at the problem he has at hand. Ratchet was still not a nice sparkling and he was still not a nice caretaker… Let see how this will turn out.

* * *

At the end of three cycles, Sunstreaker broke. He had not a single descent recharge ever since the last time he had a chat with Arcee. The evil femme was right about things coming back to him. After he had complained and denied taking care of their little medic, angrily testifying why. First Aid had summoned his Ratchet coding again and had him bending for mercy at the end of their conversation.

First Aid was positively looking lividly at him as if the other wanted him offline. Shutting up didn't do the trick. When he left that room, he had large dents and some aching wire joints.

"I won't take your scrappy excuses! I placed my trust in you for taking care of my Carrier, so get out of here and keep that trust until I offline you! I have no time to reshuffle things so do what you are given what to do." The white mech said before yet again going over the reports that was flooding Optimus's office.

It seems that they were not the only base that had been affected by this change but also the others. The good thing is, there had been reports about the Decepticons inactivity and defensive acts. They were not going to attack any time soon since they were at the same state as they were.

Going back to Sunstreaker, he trudged the hallway grudgingly. He picked up Ratchet and started walking through the corridors without direction. At least the sparkling was silent at the expanse of the trip. He was not giving him a helmache like he used to.

Well, not until Ratchet started his wailing again, wanting to be drop off of his caretaker. The sparkling thrashed and pushed until Sunstreaker's grip had slipped and Ratchet took a plunged.

Oh, the wailing was the loudest… And Sunstreaker now feared for his life.

"Oh, frag… Come on, Ratchet… Please calm down before your mechling chips off all my paint alive…" He said in panic, trying to calm down the wails that grew louder. Looking to and fro, he noticed that the security cams were far from him. That gives him an advantage that Red Alert wouldn't have seen what had been just done.

He could be saved from First Aid's wrath, if only he could shush his charge somehow…

He soon got an idea and hurried went through some corridors. When he got to the entrance of the ship, he slipped out and then cooed at Ratchet to calm down. It was okay for them to be out, right? As long as they come back soon…? He thought about it and decided to do it. Sunstreaker would just have to make sure that when they come back, Ratchet won't tell what happened.

His processors left him to thinking… not noticing that he had left the entrance of the ship he had gone through, open, letting the sparklings that had traced him silently, out on the field to explore their hearts out.

* * *

When it was about Jolt's shift to watch over the sparklings, he was so sure that he was in the right room as he entered the barren place. This was the playroom, and yet, there is no recharging sparklings here for him to watch over. Even the berths were actually left neatly made.

"Had someone taken them out?" He asked quietly to himself before he made a com to the last one who had been on shift.

:Que, you are late in sending the sparklings to recharge… Where are they? I am already at post for my shift.: He informed. But as soon as Que's message reached his frequency, he was alerted.

:What do you mean that you had already left them in recharge?: He tried not to make his vocals sound panicked.

:Yes, I had specifically followed the instructions that I am to leave them in recharge in the playroom after their time in the recreation room with their caretakers feeding them. I had counted them all to be sure that none of them were missing. Although, I had reported that my sire is the only sparkling not present, he is with his caretaker for the cycle… Sunstreaker has been sent to First Aid for both a scolding and tuning.: The mechling informed without a skip on his sentence indicating that he was speaking of the events truly.

:Ah, well, this might be a large problem after all then…: Jolt said, not trying to hide his distress now.

:What do you mean, Jolt?: The newbie scientist asked, deciphering the other's tone with alarm.

:The sparklings… They're gone!: Jolt shouted before he scrambled off to First Aid. This was bad. If their seniors are gone, where could they be?

Oh, reporting about this to his brother will difficult. Even if he was older, by mere vorns, when Aid is angry, all of them need to be ready for what that mechling will do. Medics are really deadly if you ask Jolt, and he has a high regard for them. Being both on defensive and offensive, Ratchet was the splendid one amongst all of whom he had a chance to meet.

They also override a Prime's orders if it gets in the way of their health.

Basically, they are at the same level as a Prime but only if you are the chief of his medical section… Which their Carrier was, and who his younger brother is.

"I pray that this problem soonbe over…" Jolt silently muttered as he entered the Med Bay.

* * *

 **There, I had a fine time editting. Hope this would continue, don't you reader's agree?**

 **I'm out till the next update! Ciao~!**

 **~Dreamer**


	11. Playful Sparks

**Dreamer: So… *Stares at the sparklings of the Nemesis around me while holding Soundwave***

 **Lil'Soundwave: *wires grip tightly onto me***

 **Dreamer: *chokes and sweat drips down* Okay, guys… I am really sorry for not being present for so long and would like to spend more time with you all here but… Choking me will only leave you with a cold body… Please let me at least breathe…**

 **Sync: *sighs* I couldn't even make them budge… What made you think that they will listen to you?**

 **Lil'Soundwave: *loosens grip slightly***

 **Dreamer: Well, they don't want a cold body me, so… Yeah… I'll be here for a while. But I can't work…**

 **Sync: *Shrugs* I think your readers wouldn't mind that much.**

 **Dreamer: Says you… You are not one of them though… So your point is invalid…**

 **Lil'Soundwave: *wraps wires over mouth***

 **Sync: Well… I think that you aren't still forgiven here… *grins***

 **Dreamer: mmmmhp!**

* * *

 **Chapter: Playful Sparks**

* * *

Having their resident scientist/ inventor, Que, as a watcher or facilitator was a bore. They consider Lil'Wheeljack to be more fun than the other because when their little playmate tinkers with their toys, he would often make them go pop as a light display would soon come.

As to say, the kliks went by ever so slowly with the mechling watching and entertaining them. It couldn't be helped if some of the sparklings were to doze off as others tried to fight it. Some had already gone into their naps while some others were being persistent into staying awake. The only sparkling that had the decency to really listen was Lil' Prowl who sat still while listening diligently.

Que had commented that the black and white sparkling had never been far from who he was back then when they were older. Lil' Prowl still had the tendency to stick to rules, be strict, and even be proper if the sparkling can help it. Lil' Jazz had him in his most favored since he thinks Lil' Prowl as a challenge. That is what all the mechlings had theorized.

Another spark that had not gone into boredom was no other than his creator, Wheeljack, as the sparkling stood almost inches away from what Que was showing them. Once again, it was an invention that none of the sparklings can touch, most especially, Lil'Wheeljack, as per Arcee's warning. The little sparkling scientist wasn't allowed to touch any more of the inventions after that one time of something exploding. Panic had reigned over the familial unit of the sparkling as well as chaos ensued among the residents of the Ark.

Every now and then, Lil'Wheeljack could only look longingly at the devices like a deprived sparkling. Que had to apologize multiple times with small smiles since he really can't do anything about it. At least, Arcee had spared him of doing a show-and-tell, but that is all there is to it.

As the said femmlet gaze upon the sparklings before her roommate, she couldn't help feel amusement bloom within her. "Well, I think they are already ready to go into their proper joor of recharge, Que… Let's take them back to the playroom…" She suggested although she knew that the other would have no qualms of following her.

Approaching the young scientist, she had managed to startle him out of his self-absorbed presentation. He shuttered his optics for a klik as he soon replayed what the femmling had said. Just then did he nodded out of embarrassment to answer her.

"Oh, come one… It is not like it doesn't happen all the time… I live with it, Que." The pink femme giggled as the said mechling pouted at her. It was not like he wanted to be so immersed with discussing structures and new possibilities but he admits that once he starts, he would lose himself to the growing curiosity he inhibits.

"Alright, little seniors… It is time for your nap. Like what had Red told you, please fall in line so we can check who is missing." Arcee said kindly while she and Que observed how the sparklings had struggled getting up from their positions. The femmling had to approach some of them as she gave assistance, while the other went to supervise the other sparklings already in the line so that they would not wander off any more.

"Bwut, I'm not Sweepy…" Lil' Chromia said as she looked up and pouted at her older sister… At least that is how she perceives Arcee while she was in this form. The pink femme had found the change of roles sweet but she admits that it is hard to be the one of the eldest. Like times like this, she has to think of a way on how to make her sister obey without making unnecessary hard feelings.

"But, awww… You won't be able to play with the others once they go into recharge their selves." Arce started as she crouched down to Lil' Chromia's level. "It would be better for you to go into recharge so that you can replenish your own energy, too. That way, you'll have more fun by the time you online and play again." She hid her smile as she coaxed the other. This was so like Chromia to not want to get into recharge early. She was always the most energetic amongst their unit.

At her words, Lil'Chromia thought for a second before huffing and crossing her arms. "I don't wike it…" The little blue sparkling stated. She stared at Arcee's blue optics with defiance but also with recognition. "But I guess you 'r white…" The little femme nodded in agreement before she skidded off to the line with the others.

Que could only give Arcee a smile as the femmling shake her head with amusement.

"Alright now… Let us all go back to the playroom so that you can all have your recharge. After that, maybe I could-" Que said as he directed all of them towards the right hallway. Arcee remained at the end but that didn't mean that the young scientist could do what he likes. Que's try, as he suggested of the next activity they could do in his shift once again, was shot down immediately with just a raised optic ridge and a com from the other. The message stated there had made him stop before pouting at her, yet again.

Nonetheless, Que followed with whatever the other had said, but that didn't mean that he would not stop planning mischievously of what he would show next time to the sparklings. Their seniors were all too cute for him not to want to spend more time with them. Maybe by next time, they would at least have fun, too. But as he thought, he could not help process how it was a coincidence that they always put him on times like this, when the sparklings were a quarter away from recharge. That acknowledge, made him place a frown on his face again as Arcee giggled at him. Que preferred to just ignore her till later.

Soon, they all entered the playroom once again, and the little ones had started to fold out their berths. Their mini portable recharging equipments were already ready for use while Arcee and Que assisted them into their stations. Counting once again all the little ones, they soon left as they ensured that they had closed the entrance door.

Arcee and Que's next duty is not until a little later so they have time for what they had deemed to be a necessary thing to do. That is to find out how they can turn back their seniors to original form. Reversing the side effects of the energy will be a difficult task with duties and shifts but they all have the time in the world after finding out that the Decepticons were in the same condition.

As they past the rec room, they started on the conversation.

"I still got no clue on how it can just turn them into sparklings… Whatever kind of thing had done this… I can only think of my creator to be the one to have come up with such a thing…" Que had sighed in frustration as he talked to Arcee about it. The femme had been kind enough to endure his long concerns and actually make some good suggestions or recommendations for the completion of his projects.

"Wait… Maybe he did…?" Arcee's optics suddenly shuttered multiple times before she grinned at the other. "You are brilliant, Que! Let's go!" The femmling said enthusiastically before she pulled the other with her. They needed to get to the lab and see if the thing that had caused this was in the elder mech's working station.

"Huh? I am?... Wait! I AM!" Que had stated although in the end, he was still puzzled about what Arcee meant. He was always brilliant… wasn't he? But at this point, he just let her drag him towards she knows where…

* * *

At the playroom, the room had gone silent with little intakes and sighs of the sleeping sparklings… But not all of them were asleep. One of the sparklings that were still wide opticed includes Lil'Jazz as he tossed and turned beside his best friend, Lil'Prowl. Lil' Jazz was still not spent so he couldn't go into recharge that early. He just can't!

"Jazs… Stwop skwirming…" Lil'Prowl had hissed as he found his berth neighbor quite the annoying one. If only he had been allowed to stay within an elder mech's quarter for times like this, he would not be this bothered. But he knew that it would be unfair for the others so he held himself from suggesting it.

Lil'Jazz tried to stay still per request of the other… But in mere kliks, he was soon again on the move. This time, he took interest in Lil' Prowl's doorwings as they lay still before him. Lil' Jazz touched one of the doorwings making it twitch or move a bit awkwardly.

That amused the silver sparkling in no time so he just then decided to continue with doing it slowly. Lil' Prowl had soon burst up with a hiss as he reprimanded the other for touching his wings. Lil'Jazz's hands were soon in some mini toy cuff that the sparkling had managed to keep. It was cute to watch how Lil'Prowl stomps whenever he does this.

"Ay told yuu ta sthop it…" The mechlet hissed with optics forming into slits as he glared at the other. Lil'Jazz just the, looked away, trying to hide that grin forming on his faceplates.

"I tul'dya nuthin!" Lil' Jazz declared in a whisper but amusement can be heard from his tone.

Lil'Prowl can only growl at him for the last time as he warns the other to stop it before he decided to fall back into recharge, facing Lil'Jazz. Not taking chances, the silver sparkling decided to let the other off for now.

Bored once again, the Jazz was left to deal with the boredom till he actually gets an idea. Bumblebee had told them once about what they were currently in. He told them that they were in a war and this place where they were staying in was their home.

Like any sparkling's mind… Curiosity nagged his processor. The yellow and black mechling had told them also that it was an amazing thing to be a scout. The stories were about some small mission he has been on, the things he do, and the jobs all the older mechlings honor about. All of the sparklings had taken interest in this.

Lil' Ratchet and Lil'Prowl had held First Aid in interest in both medical and command, respectively. Others had seen their caretakers as amazing as what their duty is. But on Lil' Ironhide's case, he saw no one… It was hard to amaze that little trigger happy mech… if you not count the little explosions that Lil'Wheeljack makes.

Lil'Jazz slowly and silently got up his spot. He remembered the words of being as quiet as possible from what Bee had described. He did so with ease, little by little until he got near the large ventilation shaft. He had only managed to actually get the bars down before he saw that Lil'Chromia and Lil'Ironhide were awake and looking at him curiously.

This made the silver sparkling panic. His plan is going to be ruined if the two wouldn't let him off just this once. Playing charades, he firstly signed to them to be quite while he gets out but the latter happened as the two got up and started making their way to him. Lil' Jazz tried to stop them without making noise.

He almost shouted in frustration as he threw his servos up in frustration. It was vain to stop him since they had already managed to pass the others without waking them up. Although they had managed to get to him, he did not let them stop him from whatever he was going to do.

As the other two stood before him, he gave them a pout that showed him disappointment and irritation. Lil' Chromia only smiled at him as Lil'Hide shrugged and silently pointed at the femmlet at his side. With a shake of his little helm, Lil'Jazz sighed in resignation and went on with what he had in mind.

Inspecting the shaft once again, he happily found that it was big enough him to enter. Atleast two sparklings can get in here and play, from how big it is on the inside. Lil'Jazz slowly made his way into the shaft as the other two curiously followed him. In silence, they continued the adventure.

Once they had reached the end of the shaft, they saw a hall. Looking out for any adults, Lil'Jazz grinned, playing that he had done a great job so far. Now, the problem he faced was how he could get himself down from the shaft and to the floor without being seen by the surveillance cams that littered the hallway below them.

He knew that Red Alert was using those to monitor the base so it was a little difficult to actually continue on with this. In silence, he pondered, until his processor started working rapidly. It was then easy for him to see the blind spots below them. A plan had formed as if he had done this before. The sudden boost did not frighten him but only fueled his curiosity and playfulness. He did not mind it at all as he motioned to the others to follow close and to not get caught on the cams.

* * *

 **TFSTARFIRE: Thank you for the review! Oh, dear... it had been such a long month (or was it months now?) What do you think about having** Chromia **as a companion?** Atleast **Ironhide starts behaving with her... sometimes.**

 **For now, LC is getting all the attention. But don't worry, I am brewing up a storm with my other two main stories... *winks* Patience is always a virtue to get good things. *giggles***

 **Fav, Review, Follow!**

 **~Dreamer**


	12. Busted Or Not

**Dreamer: *stares at Lil'Jazz* Uhh…**

 **Lil'Jazz: *tilts head* Dweamer back? *wide-optic***

 **Dreamer: *scratches cheek* Well… yeah… But oh! What are you guys doing in the vents? *tilts head***

 **Lil'Jazz: *stutters* Sssshhhhh…. Mission… Wayonhyd and Mya falowd… *glances back at the other two sparklings***

 **Lil'Chromia: *waves ecstatically before punching Ironhide who tried to open his cannons***

 **Dreamer: *sweatdrops* Thank you, Mia…**

 **Lil'Jazz: We go now… Bye, Dweamer! *passes by***

 **Dreamer: Uh… Ok? *stares at their disappearing forms* This is going to be chaotic… *continues on within the vents***

* * *

 **Chapter:** **Busted… Or Not**

* * *

Lil'Jazz and the two other sparklings crawled silently as they could through the vents with little giggles and glares here and there. In spite of that, they were able to reach the opened large door that Sunstreaker had just left behind and pass all the cameras loitering around.

"Wanna exploy?" The little silver sparkling asked with a twinkle in his optics. Lil'Chromia enthusiastically did the same as she one by one cited what they could find. The last sparkling among them could only roll his optics at what was happening, but poor him as he got jabbed by the sparkling femme. Lil'Jazz could only snicker at that before they decided to step pede out.

Before they could even to that, though, they all froze on the spot upon hearing an approaching entity… Well, approaching entitied, judging from how many taps on the floor there were in a nanosecond interval. Lil'Ironhide had grunted, thinking that this would not be good, while Lil'Chromia was pouting already, thinking that they will get into trouble this early. The only one who was not that scared of being punished for actually skipping nap time was Lil'Jazz as he pouted, thinking that before their adventure can start, it had already ended with just this.

"Whu 'r u guys, doyin' 'ere?" A small meek voice came from behind them and ever so slowly, the turned to see who had caught them. Lil'Jazz did a whoop and became enthusiastic once again seeing that it was no other than their playmate, Hound. Lil' Hound is a very shy sparkling and one would only see him whenever it was time for them to take some energon. The other sparklings don't know where he disappears to, but they let him be.

Another sparkling that they had known to be Lil'Inferno, peaked over the other's shoulder plates, giving them all a curious look but nonetheless, calculating and analytic. Lil'Jazz didn't mind that look but he knows all too well that if they ever want their little trip to last, they would need to make that red sparkling come with them. He then decided to just drag the other two with them before they could really get caught by their caretakers. Time was precious in their case so they need to go now.

Lil'Inferno was the only one who had gone in protest as he tried to reason with them that he needs to stay and go back to his caretaker. Or else, the older mech would have been once again, needing or forgetting something from stressing too much from the work the little sparkling sees him in. Lil'Jazz had paid him no mind to all of that as he enthusiastically dragged the other with the help of Lil'Ironhide on the other side. As to say, Lil'Chromia and Lil'Hound were the only once to go willingly as they followed.

"Aw, Com on, you big spawklin… Stap woyiin 'bowt er ce-taker… Wi' come back soon!" Lil'Chromia patted Lil'Inferno as she tried to convince him that this was alright. The blue femme sparkling hadn't let the other runaway that easily as she stood beside him.

"Bwut—" Lil'Inferno tried to protest since he was not convinced. It may be no point in turning back now but his uncertainty and uneasiness were still restless.

"Ya can give 'im subneirs! Dey'l bwee happy! Wed Awert be happy!" Lil'Jazz intruded as he shoved a shiny piece of a communicator device that he sees from Red Alert into Lil'Inferno's servos. The silver mechling grinned at him before skipping off again to the pile where he had found it.

"Wut do 'ya twink caytaker wikes?" Lil'Hound interjected as he inspected a piece of gem sprouting from the corner of a fallen building. This caught all of the others attention as they began heading his way and getting a glance of the object in question.

"Dat's pwetty…" Lil'Chromia said bewildered as the others agreed. They hadn't seen something like that it the Ark. It would be a waste to leave it alone here. "Ayy say, twake it back!" She said before looking at Lil'Ironhide who had wondered off from their little pile.

"Twink we can tek it bwak?" Lil'Jazz asked Lil'Hound as the moss green sparkling thought for a second, deciding whether it was to take it or how they can take it. It Lil'Jazz's peripheral vision, he say that Lil'Ironhide went off to another spot, seemingly entranced with something.

"Ay'l tak 'dis bak…" The ex-weapon specialist declared before he had picked up that large dented cannon. It was dirty and it seems not threatening, but who knows… It might explode from just how long it had been there.

"Is dwat safe?" Lil'Inferno asked as he cautiously went over and peered at the cannon.

"Dunno…" The other replied without seemingly bothered by the tone or implied no. "Bwut it wooks gweat… so yea… Ayl twake it." He said, leaving no rooms for nos until they all heard an 'ompph' and then some 'Ah!' or 'Nooo'.

Their group shared glances. Lil'Inferno had gripped his little present, fearing whatever was coming while Lil'Ironhide asked 'wanna chweck?'. Lil'Jazz had no qualms with it as well as Lil'Chromia. Although if they looked behind, they'll see that they clearly had forgotten about Lil'Hound and they had missed the shadow looming over the corner.

* * *

The four little sparklings were clearly aware that there had been someone there at the other side of the large pile of rubble as they went closer to the top. Lil'Ironhide was the one upfront, holding his cannons even though they weren't really of use since the last time they had been deactivated.

"Whut do 'ya twink dey ya'r?" Lil'Chromia asked as she was gripped back by Lil'Inferno who was the last in line of their formation.

"Dunno, but wish dis wiyl be fun!" Lil'Ironhide admitted as he strode with confidence.

Just then, when the trigger happy sparkling was about to make an extravagant entrance, Lil'Jazz pulled him back.

"I dun twink it wud be fwine ta do dat, Hide… Wemember, Bee's stowee?" The silver sparkling warned as he argued with the other's impulsive actions. The gun totting sparkling was itching for some action while Lil'Jazz looked at the other two of the group.

"We cant fworget dem, Hide…" He reminded as Lil'Chromia then hit Lil'Ironhide on the helm. Lil'Inferno was not happy about it too but did not do anything, letting the femme sparkling do his share.

"Wat do we do now, Jas?" Lil'Inferno asks as the Lil'Chromia was still onto Lil'Ironhide. He and Lil'Jazz went a little forward exchanging some little plans on how to do this.

"Ayl go, den, if ay gwive a swignal, ya all com, ok?" Lil'Jazz said, informing it also to the other two once they were done with their little banter. The mech sparkling under mercy was pouting at his torturer while Lil'Inferno stood silent.

"Bwe carful, Jas…" There was a serious hint within their innocent optics. Leaving with a nod, Lil'Jazz disappeared from their sight.

Lil'Inferno kept looking for signals if Lil'Jazz had already needed for backup while Lil'Chromia kept still, with a tense aura around her. She was twitching in her small frame, itching to do something than just wait for the other sparkling to come back. This was not what she wanted in her adventure.

'Maybe Jazz is already having fun' plague her processor as she huffed and stood up. Lil'Inferno was the one startled from this as he gave her a curious gaze. Lil'Ironhide paid no mind as he looked away with irritation still clouding his optics.

"I cant twake dis… yets go…!" She declared and stomped into the direction where they last seen Jazz disappear to. The other two sparkling couldn't really do anything with that said as they just followed behind her. Lil'Inferno knew that it would be no use if he were to protest as he glanced at Ironhide that the femme began dragging.

She only needs one gaze at him for Lil'Inferno to follow silently. He just wish that Jazz was there to actually help him to calm down. The happy go lucky sparkling would always try to brush of things like this within their group as just practical jokes before laughing it out on them.

Once they stood at the side, they heard noises.

"Is dwat, Jas?!" Lil'Inferno said in worry as the noises were almost unbearable to his audios. Lil'Chromia just said go before they were all running down the pile to the bottom. Once they were half way down the bottom, they got a clear look at what was down there as the noises became clearer.

Jazz's voice was in pain while another was crying. Then, there was someone trying to calm the other one down with another preaching or reprimanding...

"It's Powl, Weeta, Owayon, an Siver…!" Lil'Inferno said with a smile as he released a sigh of relief. At least Jazz was not in a pinch or they had to fight someone… The red mechling feared the consequences about meeting their enemies like what Red Alert had kept mumbling about. He knew that his caretaker did not mean for him to overhear it but it did a great job on making him more worried every single step they took into this impromptu journey of theirs.

"Weeta!" Lil'Chromia said before she tackled the other sparkling femme, not minding that her running had gave her a boost and heavier impact as they tumbled all the way back of the group.

"I-Ay cwant't stwooooooppppppppppp!" Lil'Hide yelled as he tried to stop himself early but only managed to tumble and then went into the roll, ¼ down the hill. Sadly for Lil'Inferno, he was dragged into the roll as Ironhide passed him. Both sparklings had tumbled down without control in the direction of Optimus who was contradicted in helping them.

The blue and red sparkling stood there with a shaking frame, looking back at Lil'Elita who was still tangled up with her sister. The ball of sparklings was fast approaching and Lil'Inferno was yelling help. Lil'Optimus couldn't decide as his processor overheated the last nanosecond before the impact.

"Nuuuu!" Lil'Inferno yelled in alarm as he saw that Optimus had stood still in their line of direction. This was going to hurt more than just rolling off to the back, he thought while he smacked Lil'Ironhide the last klik for being the cause of this. 'Serve's him right for this' Lil' Inferno thought with a glare, clearly envying his rolling buddy who was already gone to stasis from the rotation they were doing.

The next thing happened as Optimus reacted "Ah-ck!" in just a klik. The red and blue sparkling was run-over by the ball as it left him twitching on the ground. The ball of sparkling had collapsed on impact as Lil'Inferno was sent into the air. Lil'Silverbolt tried to catch him but Lil'Inferno's mass was too much that it only took him with the other to Lil'Prowl and Lil'Jazz's direction. Prowl was sitting on Jazz that time when they suddenly landed on top of them. The poor silver mech at the bottom got squished like a pancake to the ground but Prowl had taken the brunt hit when Inferno's helm collided with his. That hit knocked not only Inferno but also Lil'Prowl, down, saving Jazz from the torture that he was getting from him.

On the other hand, Lil'Ironhide was left to slide on the ground, faceplates first with his aft in the air. Once he had stopped sliding forward into the dirt, his upper body was buried in it while his aft was still up, standing tall like it was hill. The only thing that could tell them if Ironhide was fine is how his left pede kept twitching involuntarily.

The two groups of sparklings were a mess just by the klik.

It was a total wipe out for all of them… Except for Lil'Hound who soon had come to check upon what was the commotion. He stood there on top of the same hill of debri, overlooking the others below him. He looked at the diamond he had at hand before he cupped his frame and found a spot where he could hide it.

The little moss green mech had his glossa stuck out as he slowly and carefully travelled down the hill, never really looking once again, what was behind him and what would be their soon trouble.

* * *

 **The 13th Paladin: Well, thank you for the review and I hope that your boredom didn't get ahead of you with this chapter of mine. I'll be looking foreward to reviews. :D**

 **Others: I'm glad you all like this one. But I do love to see some reviews. Please? Give me? *begs* Criticize me however you want, I will still hold value in it.**

 **Till next time... No more straight updates after this.**

 **~Dreamer**


	13. Stranger Danger

**Dreamer: *sits at the side despite of the chaos***

 **Sideswipe: *shouts* Dreamer! Don't just stand there! Help me before-**

 **First Aid: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SIDESWIPE! NO SLACKING AND FIND THEM! *smacks Sides with a wrench***

 **Red Alert: INFERNO! I'm sorry that I left you! Come baaaaaaaaaack! *wails***

 **Dreamer: *sweatdrops* This is actually amusing… I prefer to just watch… Good luck, Sides!**

 **Bluestreak: I cannot find them anywhere! *actually bumps his helm on the desk I am sitting on***

 **Dreamer: *gasp and begins to fall***

 **Blurr: NOOO! The creator! *jumps to catch but fails miserably as he collides with Blue***

 **Dreamer: *slides down on their slanting backs* Thank you, Blurr…**

 **Bluestreak: *groans with Blurr***

 **Lil'Blaster: *comes out of nowhere and stares at me eye to optic***

 **Dreamer: … *le stares***

 **Lil'Blaster: *shoots up hand in hello***

 **Dreamer: *looks behind before smiling and giggling* They're busy… Come on, I'll give you energon for now… *goes away with Lil'Blaster who was followed by the some of the Protectobots minus normal Powerglide* I wonder where the Wreckers are…**

* * *

 **Chapter: Stranger Danger**

* * *

How can something bad happen in just mere kliks after they got together? Was it because Lil'Inferno had jinxed them or was it because of Jazz…? This wouldn't really have happened if it weren't for him since the silver sparkling started all of this.

Lil'Hound had managed to at least look over the other sparklings while they were out cold. He got them into a pile so he could watch them better as he sat in front of their recharging frames. The moss green sparkling recorded how Lil'Jazz's frame seems to gravitate towards Lil'Prowl's, irritating the black and white sparkling but never that much to actually awaken the other. Then, Lil'Inferno kept twitching once every klik while Lil'Ironhide was smothered by Lil'Chromia. Her sister, Lil'Elita, mad a large huggle pillow out of Lil'Optimus who didn't seem to mind but there was no doubt that he slept with a troubled expression.

"Ow… Wut' happwen?" Lil'Jazz soon fell out of recharge as he hit Lil'Prowl in the face plates when he had stretched. The impact was instantaneous as the black and white sparkling suddenly shot up with a scowl and a fist to the silver one's helm. Lil'Jazz winced as he then pouted and rubbed his newly formed dent. Lil'Prowl seemed to be satisfied at that as he soon got up with unstable pedes.

"Dunno…" Lil'Hound said with amusement as he just watched on. "Ya' all bin wike dat wen ay fownd ya…" He added as he played with his pedes and the Crystal he had found, looking back and forth from one sparkling to the other as they all soon fell from their own recharge from the commotion that Lil'Jazz and Lil'Prowl were in. They groaned and blearily raised from the ground.

"Wh'ere we? Home?" Lil'Inferno asked as he rubbed his own optics to full functioning. When he realized and saw that they were still out, he curled into a ball and whimpered that he wanted to go back now. His helm was aching and he was hungry (not like the others were not with him on that).

"We betwer get bwack…" Lil'Prowl declared as he glared at Lil'Jazz who he is now tied up in a Praxian knot. The silver mech could have gotten out of it as soon as the other had left him like that but that would only warrant him on the other's bad side. Better not to add more fuel to the imaginary angry fire.

They all soon followed the black and white sparkling who went back to where they had been, retracing where the had gone. It was not until later that one of them actually noticed and voiced out that they were starting to go in circles, meaning, they were lost.

"My pwosesor is woking fwine…" Lil'Prowl said with skepticism as he brushed his helm, only to find out that he had a large dent on it. He actually winced as Lil'Jazz poked it and gave him a grunt of disagreement.

"Uh… I twink not…" Lil'Chromia declared as she went over and got a look at how deep that dent was. She wince along with the others before she shook her head and calling for Lil'Ironhide to carry the sparkling till they get home. They knew that Ratchet will not like this, even their caretakers' leader.

Lil'Inferno was worried for the other but seeing that he, too, sported the same dent, remained silent as the Lil'Prowl protested that he was not incapable of walking. The protest was never heard as they continued on walking with him placed on the larger sparkling's shoulder plates.

"Siver! Can ya see w'ere we ar fom up?" Lil'Jazz suggested as they halted to let Lil'Ironhide rest for the moment and get a lead on where they were going. The other sparkling who had the means should go survey from the skies although the little flyer was still incapable of long flights from what Arcee had told them. It wouldn't hurt that much if he just take a peak, right?

"Sure ting, Jas…" Lil'Silverbolt said as he got into position where his thrusters could take him off the ground. It took him a couple of minutes to start getting an inch down but when he did managed to make it off high enough, he saw something from the far corner where they were headed.

The little flyer's optics soon went wide as he felt his thrusters stutter with the groan of his empty tanks. With a klik more, he was falling off the air while the sparklings below him started to shuffle in panic to catch him.

"Siverbot!" They all shouted as they soon caught on that the other was not going to be able to get back down safely. Trying to tell where the sparkling would land, they shuffled to different places, colliding with one another or actually tripping for not looking where they were stepping.

When the flyer was just a meter off the ground, it was actually Lil'Optimus who had saved him, looking honestly shocked that he was able to do it with close optics and limbs spread open to catch. Lil'Elita soon tackled him into a hug as a reward while the other was automatically set onto his pedes.

"Twank yuu, Opimus…" Lil'Silverbolt said as he tried to keep his spark from beating rapidly. He was still in a daze but he could manage to let go a thank you before going catatonic. Lil'Elita and Lil'Chromia comforted him first before they let questions spew out.

"Wut dya see?" Lil'Ironhide started as he positioned a still complaining Lil'Prowler on his shoulder plates, ready for another round of walking. The others were curious about it too so they eagerly waited for the reply.

Pointing at the direction where he saw that thing, he described to them about a tall building and a mech that they could approach so they could ask where home was. The others agreed that it would be good to ask for directions so that they could get home faster but some others who were paranoid as aft were skeptical in picking that as an option.

"Oh, cwom on, 'Ferno… We protek you…" Lil'Hound said as he went over to the red sparkling and pushed him into the other's direction that was led by Lil'Silverbolt. He could not protest anymore when they neared the place, and there, they saw the mech peaking over the large wall before them. The building is in ruins from what they could gather. Their optics meeting while the older one had a look of surprise in his optics.

There was a stretch of silence between them that create quite a tense aura around them. Shaking quite steadily, not knowing how to approach this kind of situation, Lil'Optimus did what he thought was the only thing they could do to break the silence and staring contest, he raised his servo to give a wave while he meekly greeting the blue optic mech with a 'hi'.

* * *

Back in the Ark, the situation hasn't ebbed.

"Where in the fragging pit are they?!" First Aid, out of all of them, was the one cursing out the most since they could not have really fraggingly overlooked where their young seniors are. They were just in the play room! How come had they disappeared in such a short amount of time?!

"Aid… We'll get them back, okay? Don't worry… Come on…" Sideswipe, half-looking and half-comforting, said as he flung all the movable furniture upside-down, in hopes that the little ones had been playing hide and seek with them. A total of 300 rooms in the Ark had been left in a mess in search for them… and that was what got First Aid riled up along with the fact that Red Alert was in no condition at all to even be consented.

"You want me to calm down…?" The young medic in training stopped and raised an optic ridge at him, optics refocusing in his sockets madly.

"YOU, WANT ME, TO JUST CALM DOWN?!" The once level headed youngling was no more as Sideswipe fell on his aft with him being loomed over. Angry electric blue optics gazed at him with a piercing light as he stared at its never ending glower.

"…Y-yes?" And that was all he could utter before cringing in his spot when he received a growl and soon was being hit by the other mech out of frustration. Maybe he should have just shut his derma earlier… Too late to do it now, is it?

* * *

 **I'm updating again! Say hello to a more serious part of the story on the next update but don't worry. The fluff will come yet again!**

 **~Dreamer**


	14. To The Rescue

**Dreamer: *finishes feeding the other sparklings* Well, where do you think the others had gone, Lil'Blast?**

 **Lil'Blaster: *muches on energon treats rather distractedly before shrugging and giving cookie to his own cassettes***

 **Lil'Powerglide: *poke and pouts at me* Bet dey havin' fun…**

 **Dreamer: *sweatdrops* Don't worry too much about that, Glide. Maybe they just got lost and couldn't find a way back… *hopes***

 **Lil'Blaster: *perks up* Day pwayin widut us!**

 **Dreamer: *Panics as sparklings started to go into a ramble* No, they are not, sparks… Come on now… your recharge is waiting… Maybe later, once you wake up, we'll play search and rescue for them…**

 **Lil'Sparklings: *silently stills before looking at each other and nods enthusiastically***

 **Dreamer: *mentally sighs in relief* 'I don't need more sparklings to suddenly disappear… It is hard to keep track on them… er… mostly the Autobots. But this beats getting suffocated to death with the Little Cons.**

* * *

 **Chapter: To The Rescue**

* * *

Back to the sparklings that were still stuck in their little adventure…

This old mech had just gone from one city to another, trying to exactly pinpoint out what was that familiar energy he hadn't felt in a long time now. It was so familiar that he had the urge to discover what had made him curious of it but seeing that an Orn had passed with no result, he decided to get some rest first.

He was still cautious even though the Decepticons were not as active as before. There was no telling what the Cons might be planning in this sudden fall of silence within the battle field so it was better to not slack off on the field. Maybe, if he were to get at least a com frequency from them, he could hack into one get some news but even their line had gone silent.

Sitting on the side of a fallen building that is well away from sight, he didn't really count that he could be aerially visible. He sat there in recharge until he was taken out of it when he heard little shuffling of pedes. They were small… too small to be one of the minimechs but they were also familiar to his audios as his spark jumped from hearing it.

It has been too long, actually… Hearing this kind of noises in a battlefield, it was just unbelievable… This place was just too dangerous for one of them to actually be seen, and the last known one of them had been… He can't say it for the pain that day had caused.

"Mwisterr?" A chirp. Oh, dear Primus… It was a chirp that only a sparkling can really make, unless whatever fragger was there to try and deceive this old mech that had seen countless of Cybertronians falling in all kinds and ages.

But still being cautious of not wanting to fright the other (if they were really sparklings), he placed his weapon by the side, just in reach if this were just a glitch in the systems and he is made to defend himself.

Getting up to the tip of his pedes, he peeked over the wall and was awarded that one sight that he could not just believe to be true. Primus, had the war cracked his processor to the point that his senses were deceiving him…? To see not just only two… but a whole bunch of them, he was actually lucky!

His processors were soon left with questions as he stared at them in thought. Where are their creators? Why were they here? Judging from how they were dented and awfully dirty, they might have gone from somewhere and managed to survived pit. Thank Primus that they did!

The silence didn't really made him that uncomfortable but seeing that the little ones took this as stressing, he was soon pulled out of his musings when that little sparkling -that looks just like the Prime- came forward with a nervous greeting, as if the old mech was going to swallow the other alive for just doing that.

"Sparklings, where do you come from…?" He forgot that he was supposed to greet them back first but from asking and not attacking, the others visibly had calmed down.

"We wunt 'ta get home… 'ya know w'ere da goden warge ship is?" Lil'Inferno silently strode to the back of the red and blue sparkling, peaking over the other's shoulder plates and asking shyly of the coordinates to the place they wanted to go.

From just that sentence, Kup was shocked as he did another once over at the little ones. He raked each of their designs and found that they look like what could be the sparkling counterparts of the other older mechlings and femmlings he had known to be in the Autobot central command… Then, there was that energy surrounding them. It was the same as the one he was trying to look into.

Kup crouched down onto one of his knee pads to get in level with them. They were still small but the position was better so that they would not subject their selves to aching neck wires later.

"Well, blimey… Had I been gone that long that they had discovered they can create new sparks now? You look like Optimus's sparkling… And don't tell meh that that security officer of ours and his ever tailing mech got the gears ta' actually get on with each other... It better be 'cause you are one cute sparkling." He mused as he darted from commenting one sparkling from the other before suddenly realizing what must have happened for them to be this far from the Arc.

A large grin was on his faceplates that made the sparkling step back. He did not mean to intimidate the young ones but this was amusing that sparklings were still the little scraplets he knew them to be as they cause mayhem with their own mischiefs.

"I see that you all had been bad sparklings, huh, getting yourselves into an adventure like this, and well away from home… Your creators must be awfully terrified from your sudden absence…" He chided softly as the little group soon showed guilt from realizing what they just had done to the ones back at their home.

"But dun'cha little sparks worry about it, I'll get'cha all back." Kup happily said as he soon stretched and gathered the sparklings in a tight hug with joy and excitement bouncing off his frame.

But it was cut off short when he realized that his weapon was gone from the spot he left it. His systems were soon on high alert as he backed the little ones to the wall, standing in front of them as to shield them from whatever threat was near them.

The sudden change in stance made the little ones freeze while the older mech told them not to move from where he had shoved them. Lil'Jazz was alert, looking from left to right as his sensors flared awake from his systems. Lil' Prowl was on it too as his doorwings flared in a V-shape, trying to get a whiff of any changes in vibration.

Lil'Optimus took no difference as his spark thump rapidly in his chestplates. He felt the need to protect his friends so he stood straighter with confidence. Lil'Ironhide was flanking him as well as the Inferno who was clenching and unclenching his servos in a nervous manner.

"Show yourselves! Your presence is already known!" Kup growled as he heard a swift stomp from one place to another just before the building standing at their front.

All of them soon tensed when one by one, unidentified mechs showed up from the shadows.

"Give us the sparklings and we'll let you go…" One of them -that Kup could tell was the leader- said as he approached. This one stopped, though when the old mech just flared on angrily his EMP field towards them in retaliation.

They weren't Decepticons, which was for sure as Kup could see that they have no insignias on them.

"Who are you lot?" He asked, still not relenting from his protective position.

"We are the ones that will help rebuild Cybertron! Give us those sparklings! I repeat, or face the consequences!" The other angrily said as his fellow unidentified held a threatening stance against Kup. The old mech knew that he was outnumbered.

Frag, he was in a tight situation here as there was 10 of them and 1 of him with 9 sparklings. How will he be able to save them at this point?

"Over my offlined frame…" He growled in fury, determined to fend off these mechs from getting one servo on the little ones. He might be old but he sure still can fight. How does one underestimate a mech that is old but with a lot of experience?

"Then, as you wish…" That was all that was needed before the battle ensued. There was no shooting and Kup was thankful for that. They could harm the scraplets behind him, at least, now he knew that these slaggers were not loose in their processors.

Unsubspacing one of his blasters, he shot three of which were raging from one side to another just to get passed him… Those blasts rendered them down, but Kup knew that it would only be for a couple more kliks before they get up once again to make another onslaught. Releasing more plasma shots, he managed to nick them all until he was suddenly pushed back by a blade which he had managed to easily par with his own unsheathed one. It was the leader of the group that was angrily looking optic to optic with him.

"Kidnapping those sparklings is illegal! They are not yours but they are my responsibility!" The older mech pushed as their blades glided with one another. In one flick, they separated but not without being able to leave a parting gift on the mech's armor.

He managed to knick the other's armor with a deep gash that would make that yellow twin back in the arc, freak. Amusing as the thought was he wasn't finished yet as he remained steady in defensive position. The leader soon stood straight but didn't move. He just gave Kup a smirk before pain wracked his side. He was shot to the side by one of the downed mechs before.

And all too soon, there was a keen coming from behind them as the leader's face contorted to a victorious and smug smile. He went over to Kup's crouched frame before kicking the other in the chest plates hard. Then, his pede slammed down on to the other's chasis rendering Kup immobile.

The old timer could only look above his helm to see that the sparklings were trying their best to struggle free from the 7 mechs that were stopping them from accomplishing the order that Kup gave. They couldn't run now even if Lil'Ironhide was doing his best to actually make use of the toy cannons he had. It still packed a punch but not as great as the real one he had before First Aid had deactivated it.

Pushing once more and struggling to get that fragging pede off of him, Kup was rewarded with a shot to the shoulder plating as he was submerged into pain. He screamed as the sparklings called out for him in fright and worry. 'Owd mek!' Some of them were starting to get terrified at this point where the leader loomed over his frame and held the blaster he lost a while ago, just above his spark.

"I'll fulfill what you wanted, Autobot… Noble indeed but we don't need that once we start restoring Cybertron." The leader said as he was about to pull the trigger. Before he could, though, something collided with him. He flew sidewards to hit the wall and embed himself there. The other group of mechs was not left in the dark as soon as they shouted in surprise from the directed attacks to them from out of nowhere.

"Sync will be very angry with us if we let you guys harm sparklings like this, Autobot or not, they just scraplets all the same." Blackout sighed as he rolled his optics at the fraggers that were traumatizing the little sparks. The black mech blasted one that was holding onto Lil'Inferno. That made the sparkling go airborne for a klik before Knockout dove and caught him from hitting the ground.

"I appreciate it if you take care of their wellbeings too, Blackout… Like not leaving them more injured as they are currently…" The red Decepticon hissed as he glared then and there. Shoving the small one into the olive green sparkling, he soon had shooed them off to the side where the others were pushed to.

Motormaster can be seen as struggling with 3 of the unidentified mechs. He had them in grips and helm locks as tight as he could make while thinking of the reward that will come to him after this. He will really brag off to the femme that he can be responsible if he likes to… Or maybe, he could use this opportunity to get back on her bright side. Whichever…

But as that sound quite appealing to the audios, he can't manage this alone when he felt his grip starting to lessen. He couldn't take it anymore so he demanded his other two companions to help him. Blackout did so in irritation just to shut up the other. His servos clutched helms each before he bashed them together. Soon, the two frames fell limp on the ground.

The sparklings stared at him in surprise and amusement as Motormaster was left in bafflement, muttering something like 'I could have done that if you gave me time…' Knockout just sighed and bashed the others' helms. Soon enough, the fight was over and the Kup was grunting to get up to a sitting position with his own bafflement and disbelief on what had happened.

Decepticons actually helping them, who are Autobots? Had their cold and sparkless frames been possessed or are their processors glitching, too?

"Har d' harhar, old mech… But no we are not doing this for free. We expect that you Autoscums do the same for us when the time rises." Blackout crouched down and took the other's side. He grunted and shouted for Motormaster to help. The other complained but was rewarded with a hit in the helm that made him obey.

Knockout sighed as he looked over the downed mechs before them. He can't actually drag one in for questioning seeing that they needed to take these Autoscraps back to where they belong -not that they don't already know that they were building a massive Autobot ship...

"I'll contact the base and tell them to pick this one up…" Knockout said as he did send the message back.

He immediately got a reply with a sudden swoosh as the sparklings and Motormaster screamed from fright or surprise. Motormaster was more on fright as he suddenly clinged onto the side of Kup that he was supporting.

Skywarp who had just warped in, snickered at seeing that but nodded as he took the leader into a ride of a lifetime back to their ship for questioning. The Decepticons were not that clueless on what had just happened before the attack ensued. They were there already, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

It was interesting to think that there were others that they need to be cautious of. Now, they got a lead on where that blast might originate from… And that starts from torturing this mech they had now in captive.

Barricade would be able to hone his own talents in interrogation, and Sync would be happy with them on getting a lead on what really was happening these past cycles.

Thank Primus that they decided that it was the right time to actually get on with their duties of checking the borders. It was quite eventful if they can say so their selves.

* * *

 **Sync: You're back...**

 **Dreamer: *pouts* How long has it been since the last time I had the chance to feel the keyboard keys beneath my hands? *sighs dejectedly***

 **Sync: You really had been gone a long time last time… especially in this story. You haven't given us an update.**

 **Dreamer: And I think that my last update was worth of scrap, if you ask me. *groans and slumps tiredly***

 **Sync: I think it had just been a long and tiring time for you. And now, since you can't take it anymore, you are distressing yourself with writing again.**


	15. Underneath My Berth

**Dreamer: Merry Christmas!**

 **Sync: Shouldn't we get on with your new update?**

 **Dreamer: *nods enthusiastically* Yeah, let's do this! And Oh, I apologize to my readers, followers and whoever were waiting for the updates. Hope you don't mind this new installment. (And I know that these intros I am making are kinda childish, but bear with me, alright? This is the only place I get like this.)**

 **Sync: *Shakes head at Dreamer* Well, Transformers does not belong to her. The only thing that belongs is the idea and her OC. Enjoy reading!**

 **Dreamer: This is a little cute one shot I made. Hope this is fluffed enough.**

* * *

 **Underneath My Berth**

* * *

Half an orn since they were assigned new duties to take in some charges, Barricade had found himself accepting -and surprisingly- not grudging his assigned work. There are times that he would be exasperated to the point that he just wanted to shove the sparkling into another Con's servo and let the other deal with it, but in fear of a certain femme that not only had stepped up into taking the leadership but also was making the decisions to keep the faction standing with her utmost capacity, he wasn't about to really complain. She was trying to solve their dilemma as he could be seen just handling the care. The bigger weight had been placed on her, not him.

Soundwave, as a sparkling, was still the ever so silent mech that he had come to know ever since his enter within the higher ranks in the Decepticons. New, but oh so skilled he was. Being a drag racer before the war had helped himself to drastically reach what he was now. But he didn't exactly expect that he would be taking care of a sparkling at a time like this.

Grunting as he was soon woken up yet again for the past recharging cycles he had, he shifted his waking frame to spot the once CO of the Decepticons, holding Ravage so tightly to his chestplates as the same cybercat complained in pain. He pried off the feline first before staring irritatedly at the sparkling standing before him.

"Soundwave, there is nothing below there… Go and recharge now…" He said, knowing what had been the problem ever since it had started. This was really not the first time that the sparkling communications officer had startled him out of his recharge to tell him about it. It was never really a problem until he could not really take it anymore because it had occurred too many times to count.

He grabbed the sparkling's servo and they walked back to the said sparkling's quarters. Lil'Soundwave was reluctant to go back but he really did not want to anger his caretaker more as that grouchy look on the others face meant that this was not the time he needed to disturb him.

Lil'Soundwave was then deposited on the berth with the sheets crumpled beneath him. Being sensitive as he was, he immediately felt the movement below. He held onto his sheet further with a raising spark and a look of shock and fright on his faceplates. If this was the first time, Barricade would really be surprised that a mech like Soundwave could actually make an expression like that…

"Go into recharge, Soundwave…" Barricade repeated and grunted once again as crossed his arms on his chest, standing before the sparkling, waiting for him to lay there and fall back in recharge.

He grunted when the sparkling did not really follow and defiantly stood there with optics dropping every now and then, already tired and ready to fall back but can't. Sync will practically slag him if she soon made her rounds on seeing to the sparklings if they had been properly tucked into bed. He better move fast or else he would be next in line in the mech's she had slagged.

"Will you go into recharge once I get to look at what makes you this frightful of the things under your berth and make it clear to you that there is really nothing there?" He asked in irritation as the sparkling gave a skeptical nod, as if in thought whether he should subject his carrier to the same experience he had been for the past couple of days. Too late to take it back though because the black and white mech had already been crouching down.

Barricade's ruby red optics fell to the site of seeing nothing from the shadows that covered the lower part of the berth. He came back out up and told the sparkling that there was nothing but Soundwave insisted again, demanding that he was not a liar with the sparkling's own optics shining in defiance. This time, he told him to flash a light, which he skeptically did.

"Fine! But you will recharge after this! Are we clear?!" He growled as he snatched the light that the sparkling had with his person. It was a special Crytal that lights up in the dark if he shakes it so he did. Sync was actually successful to have created this kind of thing. Ah, again, with the femme, better get this done faster than contemplate the latter.

He crouched down again, still shaking the crystal. It was still not lighting up but Sync did say that it will take a couple more shakes before it can glow. Suddenly, in the shadows, he caught something drop from the other side of the berth. His spark suddenly sunk down but he mentally slapped his self and told off that he was just scaring himself from thinking what Soundwave was frightful of.

Barricade was determined that he will prove to the other that it was nothing as he reached out to it. His intakes stuttered though when it made a whine. Assuming it was just Ravage that might have come in from being left in his quarters, he still reached out. He crawled in more to get deeper as everything got darker.

It was the best time now for the light to work as it soon released a dull glow. It wasn't enough, so in frustration, he shook it faster and stronger until it burst out into light. When that thing popped, Barricade saw it as the thing that he had been seeing screeched with a hiss. Before everything subsided into darkness once again, he had screamed out loud and banged his helm on the berth when it was about to jumped him. He never did find out what happened next when he fell into stasis from shock. He was faced with a face… Frag what Soundwave had told him as he blackened out.

The next day, when he was shaken awake by Sync, he found himself still under the berth. Barricade immediately shuffled out and crawled back to hit the femme that looked at her curiously… Soundwave lay tired and scared in her arms as his optics turned upwards.

He shot up and gathered the sparkling in his own arms and then muttered something. It was too low for Sync to actually comprehend it but she left it at that as she peered what was down there to have left Barricade in a run. She did as what Barricade had done, seeing something falling from the other side until she saw it.

It was a metallic four-legged spindle weaver that Shockwave lost from the explosion. She made the little sparkling scientist stay in this place for the time being seeing that the other's quarters was in shambles. This place became the little scientist temporary lab with all the stuff he had.

The metallic spindle soon hissed at her and was ready to nip her but before it can jump at her, she found that it was wearing one of Shockwave's created faceplates. Don't ask her why the mech has these, she knows the meaning behind it.

Getting out from the berth, she soon scratched her helm at realizing what must have been happening to have the two Cons running out. She thought it was cute as she giggled and went off to deliver the missing spindle weaver and mask to the scientist that was locking his sparkling self in the storage rooms again.

* * *

"You are going to stay and recharge with me every fragging night starting from today…" Barricade declared to the sparkling in his arms that tried his small might to stay awake and be aware of where they were going. Both were tired as their optics dimly lights up.

Seeing the door he needs, Barricade stomped faster as the door made the swooshing sound that Soundwave was accustomed to. They entered his quarters and went to theberth to fall unorganized. Ravage was still soundly sleeping in there as Barricade pushed the cat to the side. They all fell into recharge without a secondklik more.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas once again, readers! Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews!**


End file.
